


Ein ungewolltes Geschenk

by Antares



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Deutsch | German, First Kiss, Flirting, Happy Ending, Holidays, Kissing, M/M, New Year's Resolutions, Oblivious, Skiing, Snow, Unresolved Sexual Tension
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2004-11-06
Updated: 2004-11-06
Packaged: 2018-02-28 09:34:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 14,422
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2727437
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Antares/pseuds/Antares
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ein gut gemeintes Weihnachtsgeschenk für Daniel und seine unerwarteten Folgen</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ein ungewolltes Geschenk

**Author's Note:**

> 1) Staffel: 4  
> 2) Danke an Athor fürs Entrümpeln (*g*) und Beta-lesen!

Jack O´Neill warf abgrundtief seufzend ein zweites Paar Skihandschuhe in den Koffer, der aufgeklappt auf dem Bett stand und machte sich auf die Suche nach seiner Skibrille. Er musste verrückt sein. Wirklich verrückt. 

Sam, Teal´c und Daniel hätten diese Aussage sicher schon seit längerer Zeit unterschrieben, da würde er sogar einen Kasten Bier drauf verwetten. Aber ihm selber war es erst in den letzten Wochen, nein Monaten, so richtig klar geworden, dass das auf ihn tatsächlich zutraf. Er hatte nämlich begonnen, heftige Gefühle für ein Teammitglied zu entwickeln. Oder besser gesagt, er war sich dieser Gefühle für das Teammitglied erst in den letzten Monaten so richtig bewusst geworden. Im Rückblick stellte er fest, dass sie schon weit länger da waren, als er bisher gedacht hatte. 

Aber nicht genug damit, dass er jetzt damit leben musste ein Teammitglied anzuschmachten, es musste auch noch ausgerechnet ein männliches Teammitglied sein! Mist, das Leben war wirklich unberechenbar! Das stellte man immer wieder fest. 

Oder wie sonst konnte es sein, dass die blaue Skibrille, von der er ganz genau wusste, dass er sie letzten Winter hier in diese Schublade gelegt hatte, jetzt nicht mehr da war? Da blieb wohl nur noch die Kiste in der Garage. Wenn sie auch dort nicht war, wusste er auch nicht mehr, wo sie noch sein konnte. O´Neill machte sich auf den Weg. 

Wirklich nervig an der Sache mit diesen Gefühlen war, dass die damit verbundenen verwirrenden, aufputschenden Gedanken, die ihn immer häufiger jetzt auch tagsüber überfielen, inzwischen nicht mehr jugendfrei waren. Was ihn – ehrlich gesagt - überhaupt erst auf die Idee gebracht hatte, dass da mehr dran sein musste als Freundschaft, wenn man sich dieses Teammitglied vorzugsweise nackt vorstellte. Er war ja so ein Schnellmerker!

Rückwirkend war die Sache – wie immer - natürlich viel klarer. Er war da ganz langsam, aber nicht weniger unausweichlich hereingerutscht. Zuerst waren es nur Blicke gewesen. Blicke, die bis dahin nur von Freundschaft gesprochen hatten, versprachen ihm auf einmal so viel mehr. Dann hatte sich ein Lächeln zum anderen gefügt und er war inzwischen richtig versessen darauf, dieses Lächeln zu sehen. Simple Berührungen, Umarmungen, ein aufmunternder Schlag auf die Schulter hatten für ihn plötzlich eine Bedeutung bekommen, die ihnen nicht zugedacht gewesen war. Er konnte den Zeitpunkt, wann diese Verschiebung begonnen hatte, nicht an einem Datum festmachen – alles, was er wusste war, dass es sich für ihn jetzt so anfühlte. 

Seine ganze Sichtweise auf Daniel Jackson hatte sich in den letzten Monaten Schritt für Schritt gewandelt. Der junge Doktor war für Jack inzwischen weit mehr, als nur ein belächeltes Sprachwunder oder ein etwas schusseliger, stets Kaffee trinkender Wissenschaftler. Mehr als ein unschätzbares Mitglied für Erstkontakte, eine wortverliebte Nervensäge oder ein bis zur Selbstaufgabe loyales Teammitglied.

Er war … Daniel. Von morgens bis abends in seinem Geist. Er konnte ihn einfach nicht an der Tür des SG-Centers zurücklassen, heimfahren und ihn vergessen. So wie er alles, was mit dem SGC zu tun hatte, mal für ein paar Stunden verdrängen konnte, wenn er z.B. auf sein Dach kletterte und durch sein Teleskop blickte. Diese ruhigen Stunden, die ihm immer wieder klar machten, wie unendlich klein die Erde doch eigentlich war. Wie unbedeutend im Vergleich zu dem, was er dort am Nachthimmel sehen konnte. 

Nein, Daniels Geist verfolgte ihn sogar bis aufs Dach und stahl sich bei jedem Sternbild, sei sein Name nun, Pegasus, Andromeda oder Cassiopeia in seine Gedanken. Daniels vertraute Stimme versuchte ihm, dozierend oder lächelnd, den mythologischen Ursprung der Namen zu erklären. Ausgerechnet ihm! Und dann auch noch ganz ungefragt, mitten auf seinem Dach!! 

Aber verglichen mit dem, was er jetzt vorhatte, war die Geschichte mit dem Teleskop ja noch harmlos. Er hatte sich tatsächlich überreden lassen, fünf Tage mit Daniel Ski fahren zu gehen. Fünf lange Tage und sechs Nächte – fast eine Woche – Daniel von morgens bis abends. Vom Orangensaft am Frühstückstisch bis zum Whiskey an der Bar. Er musste verrückt sein. Eine andere Erklärung hatte er nicht. 

\-----------------------------------------------------

Alles hatte ganz harmlos angefangen und er war da ganz dusselig rein gerutscht – wie so oft. Sam, Teal´c, Janet und er hatten eines Nachmittages in der Kantine mal so herumgeblödelt, was man den einzelnen Leuten zu Weihnachten schenken könnte. Irgendjemand, er wusste schon gar nicht mehr wer, hatte dann gemeint, das, was Daniel am meisten bräuchte, wäre frische Luft. Nachdem sie dann noch gescherzt hatten, ob sie diese Luft am besten in Flaschen oder Kisten abfüllen sollten, hatte ein Wort das andere gegeben. Nach einer halben Stunde waren sie überein gekommen, Daniel fünf Urlaubstage an der frischen Luft zu schenken. 

Alle, die sich an der weihnachtlichen Aktion beteiligten, waren sehr froh darüber, dass es mal nicht weitere, staubige Bücher gab. Außerdem konnte man so schon mal ein Geschenk auf der Liste der zu besorgenden Dinge abhaken. Kein weiteres Kopfzerbrechen. Alles, was man zu tun hatte, war, bei Sam ein paar Dollar vorbei zu bringen. Denn Sam hatte angeboten, das Ganze zu organisieren und Jack war nur zu froh gewesen, es delegieren zu können. 

Bis er dann auf der Weihnachtsfeier im SGC hatte feststellen müssen, dass sie die ihr gewährten Freiheiten gnadenlos ausgenutzt hatte. Denn nur er und Daniel würden fahren. Allein. Niemand sonst. Der Archäologe und der Colonel. Der Rest der Mannschaft hatte sich mit fadenscheinigen Ausreden aus der Affäre gezogen. Typisch.

Sam traute angeblich niemand anderem zu, ihre Babys, in Form von spuckenden, rußenden und tickenden Naquadah-Reaktoren, fünf Tage lang so zu versorgen, dass sie keine Schäden für ihr weiteres Leben davon trügen. 

Und Teal´c? Teal´c hatte klipp und klar gesagt, dass er den Hobbys der Tau´ri – abgesehen vom Fernsehen – sehr misstrauisch gegenüberstand. Man fuhr zum Fischen und musste sich dann sagen lassen, dass es nicht darum ging, Fische zu fangen. Wenn er jetzt also zum Ski fahren führe und es ginge nicht darum, Ski zu fahren…? Nein, er hatte höflich, aber sehr bestimmt abgelehnt. 

\-------------------------------------------------

Und so kam es, dass Jack jetzt für einen Winterurlaub packte, den er nur mit Daniel verbringen würde. Er stopfte noch zwei Paar Wollsocken in die letzte freie Ecke, kniete sich auf den Kofferdeckel und versuchte, das leicht überfüllte Teil, mit viel Drücken und Zerren zu schließen. 

Er wusste inzwischen schon gar nicht mehr, was er von der ganzen Sache halten sollte. Es ging ziemlich chaotisch zu in seinem Kopf. Mal dachte er voller Panik an das Alleinsein mit Daniel, dann wieder überlegte er, ob er Sam, Teal´c und Janet einen Präsentkorb vorbeischicken sollte. Denn wahrscheinlich käme keine bessere Gelegenheit, um die Sache mit Daniel, in aller Ruhe zu klären. Irgendein Moment in all den Tagen musste doch einfach der passende sein!  
Immer vorausgesetzt, dass er es nicht vermasselte. Denn wenn er nicht die richtigen Worte zur richtigen Zeit finden würde, oder sich einfach nicht durchringen könnte, diesen Schritt zu machen, dann stünde ihm wohl eine Woche bevor, die die reinste Tortur werden könnten. 

Aber einen dicken Pluspunkt gab es bei dieser ganzen Sache: das Skigebiet von Vail! Das Internet hatte ihm enthüllt, dass es dort zur Zeit fast einen Meter Neuschnee gab und die Wettervorhersage war hervorragend. Er hatte sich zu Weihnachten selber ein paar neue Ski geschenkt und brannte schon darauf, sie endlich ausprobieren zu können. So packte er als Letztes noch eine große Tube Sonnencreme ein und sah sich im Geiste schon die Abfahrten herunter sausen. 

\--------------------------------------------------------------

Er musste wirklich verrückt sein, dachte sich Dr. Daniel Jackson. Er hatte allen Ernstes zugestimmt, Jack nach Vail zu begleiten, obwohl ihm die Arbeit über den Kopf wuchs. Unzählige Übersetzungen, die auf ihn warteten, Artefakte die katalogisiert und untersucht, vermessen und photographiert werden wollten und noch hunderterlei Dinge mehr. Arbeit über Arbeit. 

Aber er hatte es seinen grinsenden, begeisterten Freunden nicht abschlagen können, diesen Urlaub anzutreten. Als er auf der Weihnachtsfeier im SGC, das kleine, flache, liebevoll verpackte Päckchen auch noch von der letzten Schleife befreit und dann diesen Gutschein gelesen hatte, hatte er sich gezwungen gesehen, Begeisterung zu heucheln, um die erwartungsvollen Mienen der Schenker nicht zu enttäuschen. Er hatte es sogar fertig gebracht, lächelnd zu verkünden, dass es eine gute Idee sei, diese Tage frei zu nehmen, um mal was anderes zu sehen und an die frische Luft zu kommen. Dabei graute es ihm davor, wenn er an eisige Wintertage, Schnee und kalte Finger dachte. Warum lösten nur immer Geschenke, die besonders gut gemeint waren oft so wenig Freude beim Beschenkten aus? 

Da er keine Möglichkeit gesehen hatte, sich halbwegs elegant aus der Affäre zu ziehen, ohne Gefühle und Freundschaften zu verletzen, hatte er also gestern widerstrebend einen Koffer für einen Winterurlaub gepackt, den er gar nicht antreten wollte. 

Und deshalb saß er jetzt hier mit Jack in diesem gemütlichen Hotel in Vail. Mountain Lodge, der Stein gewordene Traum eines zwischen kanadischer Holzfällerromantik und europäischen Alpen schwankenden Architekten mit einem deutlichen Hang zum Rustikalen. 

Daniel packte die erst am Vortag ordentlich zusammen gefalteten Sachen wieder aus seinem Koffer aus und sortierte sie stapelweise in den Schrank. Skikleidung wohlgemerkt, denn drei Tage Skiunterricht hatten sich auch in dem „Rundum-Sorglos-Paket“ befunden, das sie ihm geschenkt hatten. Nur, dass es ihm schon mehr Sorgen als sonst etwas in der letzten Zeit bereitet hatte. Das Skifahren an sich war noch nicht einmal unbedingt das, was ihn am meisten beunruhigte. Er war sich sicher, dass er das schon irgendwie meistern würde und wenn nicht … auch nicht schlimm. Pulverschnee klang doch ziemlich weich, für den Fall, dass er reinfallen würde. 

Viel mehr Sorge bereitete ihm, dass er die nächsten Tage mit Jack allein wäre, ohne den Puffer seiner Freunde. Ohne die ruhige, vermittelnde Art Teal´cs, ohne die ausgleichenden Worte Sams. Denn Jack war in den vergangen Wochen wirklich … merkwürdig und oft auch unangenehm zu ihm gewesen. Es gab Phasen, in denen er ihn fast komplett ignoriert hatte, dann wieder hatte er stundenlang in seinem Büro herumgelungert und ihn mit nichtssagendem Geschwätz von seiner Arbeit abgelenkt. Daniel wusste gar nicht mehr, woran er mit Jack war. Noch vor einem halben Jahr hätte er ohne Bedenken unterschrieben, dass der Colonel sein bester Freund und Vertrauter im SGC war. Jetzt war er sich da nicht mehr so sicher. Er hatte die Fähigkeit, Jack einschätzen zu können, in den letzten Monaten immer mehr verloren. Er war oft erstaunt, wie heftig oder wie großzügig Jacks Reaktionen ausfielen, ohne dass er ein Muster darin erkennen konnte. Dieses Nicht-Einschätzen-Können machte ihn nervös. Aber vielleicht waren diese Urlaubstage eine gute Gelegenheit, ein klärendes Gespräch zu führen und wieder zu ihrer alten Vertrautheit zurückzufinden. Er hoffte es.

Er wandte sich zu Jack um und sagte: „So, fertig. Alles verstaut. Jetzt müssen Sie mir nur noch sagen, ob Sie links oder rechts schlafen wollen.“ Mit seinem zusammen gefalteten Pyjama in den Händen stand er abwartend vor dem Bett und schaute Jack auffordernd an.

„Wie im Zelt - links,“ grummelte O´Neill. Es waren die ersten Worte, die er mit Daniel wechselte, seit sie eingecheckt hatten. Zu seinem ungläubigen Entsetzen hatte Jack nämlich feststellen müssen, dass Sam lediglich ein Doppelzimmer gebucht hatte. Er hatte sofort versucht, das zu ändern, doch das Hotel war ausbucht. Bis ins letzte Dachkämmerchen. Ebenso wie alle anderen Hotels in Vail über die Feiertage. Er hatte mit Abreise gedroht, doch Daniel hatte nur gemeint, das wäre doch egal, sie wären es doch gewohnt, ein Zimmer zu teilen. Daniel war absolut ruhig geblieben, ja fast hatte so etwas wie Amüsement in seinen Augen gefunkelt, als Jack sich an der Rezeption immer mehr aufregt hatte.  
Aber wie so oft, hatte Jack im Endeffekt klein beigegeben und zugestimmt, das Zimmer mit Daniel zu beziehen. Unter anderem auch, weil er keine Lust mehr hatte, im Schneegestöber, die fast 200 Kilometer nach Colorado Springs wieder zurück zu fahren. 

Deshalb saß er jetzt hier mit Daniel in diesem Doppelzimmer. Einem herrlich nichts ahnendem Daniel, der gar nicht wissen konnte, dass schon allein die Frage „Wo wollen Sie schlafen?,“ einen verheerenden Effekt auf ihn hatte. „Schlafen, „Bett“ und „Daniel“ in einem Satz waren einfach zu viel für seine guten Vorsätze und kurbelten seine Phantasie mächtig an. So drehte er sich auch rigoros zum Schrank um, packte weiter seine Sachen aus und ignorierte tapfer, dass Daniel jetzt die Federung des Bettes ausprobierte und anerkennend sagte: „Gute Matratze. Nicht zu weich, nicht zu hart.“ 

Aber irgendwann war auch einmal sein Koffer leer und er schob ihn auf den Schrank. Als er sich umdrehte, ruhte Daniels Blick auf ihm. Verdammt, das nervte! Hatte Daniel nichts Besseres zu tun? Konnte ein Mann nicht mal in Ruhe seinen Koffer auspacken? 

„Was ist?“, fuhr er Daniel patzig an und vergrub seine Hände in den Hosentaschen.  
„Nichts“, meinte Daniel kopfschüttelnd. „Ich habe mich nur gerade gefragt, wann Sie die ganzen Sachen anziehen wollen. Hat man uns länger als fünf Tage verbannt und ich weiß nichts davon?“, fragte er mit einem kleinen Lächeln.  
„Wenn Sie das als Verbannung betrachten, warum sind Sie dann mitgekommen?“, erkundigte sich der Colonel schneidend.

Daniel schluckte, um nicht ebenso aggressiv zu antworten. Als er sich sicher war, dass seine Stimme ruhig war, meinte er: „Weil es ein Weihnachtsgeschenk war, Jack.“ Er erhob sich vom Bett und fuhr fort:. „Und weil ich dachte, … ach, vergessen Sie´s. Wollen wir heute Abend gleich hier im Hotel essen? Oder wollen Sie noch durch den Ort bummeln und ein Restaurant suchen?“ 

Am liebsten hätte Jack gesagt: Ich habe keinen Hunger. Aber das wäre kindisch gewesen – denn er hatte ziemlichen Hunger, wenn er ehrlich war. „Okay, essen wir im Hotel“, presste er hervor und ließ Daniel an der Tür den Vortritt. 

Gutes, schmackhaftes Essen und ein unaufdringlicher Service verbesserten O´Neills Laune dann immerhin so weit, dass er mit Daniel den nächsten Tag planen konnte. Anhand von Broschüren und Faltplänen studierten sie das Skigebiet und suchten auf der Karte den Sammelpunkt für die Skischule.

Dann liehen sie für Daniel noch Skier, Schuhe und Stöcke aus. Daniel saß etwas überfordert daneben, als Jack mit dem Verkäufer darüber diskutierte, ob ein Allround-Carver oder ein Easy-Carver, sehr stark tailliert oder doch etwas breiter, für ihn besser seien.  
Während er Skischuhe anprobierte, ließ Jack sich Insider-Tips für das Skigebiet geben und so kehrte vor allem O´Neill gut gelaunt auf das Zimmer zurück. Daniel sah dem morgigen Tag nicht ganz so optimistisch entgegen. Die schweren Skischuhe an den Füssen hatten ihm unmissverständlich klar gemacht, worauf er sich da eingelassen hatte. 

Langjährige Erfahrung ließ sie nach ihrer Rückkehr sofort in ihre gewohnte Routine verfallen. Während der eine sich umzog, benutzte der zweite das Badezimmer und umgekehrt, so dass Jack an diesem Abend keiner weiteren Versuchung in Form eines halbnackten Archäologen ausgesetzt war. Denn Daniel lag schon unter der Bettdecke als er aus dem Bad zurückkam und war sogar bereit, auf das Lesen zu verzichten, damit sie ausreichend Schlaf für einen anstrengenden Skitag bekämen.

Das mit dem Schlaf sollte sich in Daniels Fall auch bewahrheiten, denn mit Neid musste Jack feststellen, dass sein Bettgenosse schon nach einer viertel Stunde friedlich schlummerte. Die Lippen leicht geöffnet atmete er regelmäßig; dann wieder schluckte er, um den trockenen Mund zu befeuchten. Erst als er sich zur anderen Seite drehte, hoffte Jack, ebenfalls etwas Schlaf zu finden. Doch das war gar nicht so einfach. Mit jeder Faser seines Körpers spürte er Daniel neben sich. 

Denn heute war es anders als auf Missionen. Da konnte Daniel noch so versuchen ihm einzureden, dass es dasselbe war. Missionen waren viel … unpersönlicher. Dort zogen sie oft nur die Stiefel und die schusssichere Westen aus, ehe sie in ihren Schlafsack krochen. Dann waren sie sich auch immer bewusst, jeden Moment geweckt werden zu können. Die Gefahr war unterschwellig immer im Bewusstsein vorhanden und verhinderte vollständige Entspannung. Und wenn das alles nicht zutraf, so gab es immer noch Carter und Teal´c, die nur wenige Meter entfernt ebenfalls nächtigten. Das erinnerte ihn dann immer wieder nachhaltig, dass er ein Militär war und brachte seine Gedanken in weniger gefährliche Bahnen zurück.  
Hier nicht. Hier war er mit Daniel allein in einem Zimmer, sicher vor jeder Störung. Sie teilten ein Bett, selbst wenn es ein wirklich breites King-size Bett war, das jedem erlaubte, auf einer Seite zu schlafen. Aber er bräuchte nur eine Hand ausstrecken und schon könnte er Daniels Wärme unter seinen Fingern spüren. 

Als Daniel sich herumdrehte, war seine im Schlaf entspannte, leicht geöffnete Hand nur wenige Zentimeter von seiner Hand entfernt. Wie von einem eigenen Willen besessen überbrückte Jacks Hand die fehlenden Zentimeter und er rieb seine Knöchel vorsichtig gegen Daniels. Jack durchlief bei dieser Berührung ein Zittern. Aber es war nicht nur angenehmes Begehren, das ihn überschwemmte. Es war schon fast schmerzhaft. Er hielt es jetzt schon so lange im Zaum und unterdrückte es, dass es ihm jedes Mal mehr weh tat, dem Impuls nicht nachgeben zu dürfen. Es wäre doch so einfach….

Er mahnte sich zur Vorsicht und drehte Daniel entschieden den Rücken zu. Er versuchte krampfhaft, seinen Geist anderweitig zu beschäftigen. Nach unruhigem Herumwälzen schlief er dann über einer Statistik mit Eishockey-Ergebnissen, die er einfach nicht in die richtige Reihenfolge bringen konnte, ein.

\---------------------------------------------------------

Viertel vor zehn sollte die Skischule losgehen und so hatten sie sich darauf geeinigt, dass sie der Wecker um acht Uhr wecken sollte. Doch Jack war noch gar nicht auf Ferienrhythmus eingestellt und so konnte er ab sechs Uhr dem Archäologen beim Schlafen zusehen. 

Aber auch Daniel verkündete vor der Zeit mit einem kleinen Grunzen, dass er am Erwachen war. Unter halbgeschlossenen Lidern, um sich nicht beim Starren erwischen zu lassen, sah Jack zu, wie Daniel langsam an die Oberfläche des Bewusstseins driftete. Noch ein kleines, kehliges Glucksen, dann gähnte er und streckte -ganz klassisch- seine Arme über den Kopf und räkelte sich. Er rieb mit den Handtellern über die Augen, gähnte erneut und öffnete sie so überraschend, dass er noch mitbekam, wie Jack ihn musterte.  
„Hi, Jack“, krächzte Daniel mit noch halb schlaftrunkener Stimme und lächelte den anderen Mann an.

Jacks Innerstes schlug Purzelbäume. Diese verschlafene, sexy Stimme beschwor sofort erotische Bilder herauf. In Cinemascope und mit Dolby- Stereo-Surround-Ton. Daniel und er in der Hauptrolle. X-rated.  
Er konnte sich nur mit aller Willenskraft dagegen wehren, das jetzt gleich zu improvisieren. Nicht wehren konnte er sich gegen die automatische Reaktion, die ein zersauselter, morgendlicher Daniel in seinem Unterkörper auslöste.  
Er musste raus hier! Raus aus diesem Bett, ehe er wirklich etwas tat, was sie beide in die größte Peinlichkeit stürzen würde!  
So meinte er kurz angebunden: „Morgen, Daniel!“, sprang auf und stürzte Richtung Badezimmer. 

Shit! Daniel hatte so gehofft, dass sich Jacks gute Laune bis zum Morgen gehalten hätte. Aber warum sollte sie? Back to normal. Heiß und kalt im Wechsel. Da sollte jemand schlau werden aus dem Colonel! Er seufzte, schälte sich aus der Decke und den Laken, die er arg zerwuselt hatte und stand ebenfalls auf. 

\--------------------------------------------------------

Daniel lernte den Idioten-Hügel von Vail sehr hautnah kennen. Als Jack gegen Mittag an der Anfänger-Piste vorbeischaute, winkte Daniel ihm erfreut und glitt dann im Schneckentempo, in einem breiten Pflugbogen, auf ihn zu. Bremsen schien noch nicht auf der Lern-Liste für den ersten Tag gestanden zu haben, denn um Jack nicht über den Haufen zu fahren, benutzte er die Textilbremse. Mit einem „Shit“ auf den Lippen, landete er zu Jacks Füßen, lang auf dem Rücken, die Ski überkreuzt.

„Wow, Daniel!”, lachte Jack und streckte seinem Kollegen eine hilfreiche Hand entgegen. Daniel musste jedoch erst einmal umständlich Stöcke und Ski sortieren, bevor er sie annehmen konnte.  
„Sie haben gut lästern!”, lächelte Daniel leicht verlegen und ließ sich hochziehen. Er klopfte sich den Schnee von der Kleidung und Jack half ihm dabei. Besonders ausführlich an Daniels Rückseite, denn ehrlich, da kam er doch nur sehr schlecht selber hin!  
„Gott, Sie sind ja schon halb durchweicht, Snow-Monkey!“, stellte Jack missbilligend fest, während er noch einmal auf Daniels Hosenboden klopfte.  
„Ich gehe lieber wieder zu meiner Truppe, ehe die Beleidigungen noch schlimmer werden“, grinste Daniel.  
„Macht es Ihnen denn wenigstens Spaß?“, wollte Jack wissen.  
„Spaß schon, aber es ist verdammt anstrengend. Oh, Mann, ich bin schon wieder dran! Bis später, Jack!“ Mit einem letzten, flüchtigen Winken, stakste Daniel zu seiner Gruppe zurück. 

Jack sah ihm noch ein Weilchen beim Üben zu. Da Daniel aber nicht mehr zu ihm herüber kam, raste er zum nächsten Lift herunter und ließ sich wieder auf die Blue Sky Mountains transportieren, die er im schönsten Tiefschnee abwedelte.

\-----------------------------------------------------

Halb vier war die Skischule zu Ende und inzwischen war Daniel nicht mehr nur halb durchweicht, sondern er war nass bis auf die Unterhose.  
Genau das teilte er O´Neill eine halbe Stunde später auch mit, als er eben nur mit diesem Kleidungsstück bekleidet, durch das Schlafzimmer lief. Er nahm eine neue Unterhose aus dem Schrank und verschwand wieder im Bad. 

Jack versuchte ganz ernsthaft, nicht allzu sehr zu starren. Mist! Ob Daniel auch nur andeutungsweise wusste, was er da tat? Halbnackt vor ihm herparadieren? Oder … oder sollte Daniel vielleicht inzwischen mitbekommen haben, was er für ihn empfand und das war seine wenig subtile Methode ihn herauszufordern? Wäre das eine Möglichkeit? Aber vielleicht redete er sich auch mal wieder was ein, was so gar nicht war? Verdammt, es war zum Verrrücktwerden, dass er nicht wusste, woran er bei Daniel war! 

„Jack? Die Dusche ist frei, Sie können jetzt, wenn Sie wollen“, sagte Daniel behutsam. Er wusste nicht, ob O´Neill im Sessel sitzend eingeschlafen war, denn er hatte die Augen geschlossen und die Zeitung lag ungelesen auf seinem Bauch.  
Jack blickte auf. In Jeans und hellen Pulli gekleidet stand Daniel vor ihm und drückte ein Kleiderbündel an sich. Die noch feuchten Haare kräuselten sich ganz leicht und ohne Brille sah der Archäologe lächerlich jung aus. Vor allem, da er noch so unsicher schaute. 

„Ich bin wach. Sie brauchen nicht flüstern”, knurrte Jack und richtete sich auf. Er sah die nasse Kleidung und zog aus dem Wäschebündel in Daniels Armen die Skihose hervor. Er besah sie sich genauer. Oh Mann, das Ding war vielleicht um die Jahrhundertwende mal modern gewesen!  
„Wie lange haben Sie eigentlich schon diese Skihose?“, erkundigte er sich und hielt Daniel missbilligend den verschossenen, abgewetzten Stoff entgegen. 

„Uhm…“, Daniels gerunzelte Stirn verriet, dass er angestrengt nachdachte. „Wir waren während des Studiums mal ein Wochenende in Aspen. Da habe ich sie mir gekauft. Das müssten jetzt … zwölf Jahre sein? Nein …“  
Wieder versuchte er nachzurechnen, doch Jack unterbrach ihn: „Daniel! Verdammt, soweit ich weiß, verdienen Sie unanständig viel Geld für den Job, den Sie machen. Warum kaufen Sie sich keine ordentliche Hose?”  
Kleinlaut erwiderte Daniel: „Ich … ich hatte keine Zeit. Ich musste doch noch die Radio-Carbonanalyse der Holzgefäße von P77 639 auswerten, bevor wir in Urlaub fuhren. Ich …“.

O´Neill verdrehte die Augen: „Ich dusche jetzt rasch und dann kaufen wir Ihnen was zum Anziehen. Sie können doch nicht jeden Tag mit einem nassen Hintern heimkommen!“  
„Irgendwann werde ich mal nicht mehr so oft hinfallen“, brachte Daniel leicht empört hervor.  
„Trotzdem. In dem Ding gehen Sie nicht wieder auf die Piste!“  
„Jack!“  
„Nein!“  
„Doch!“  
„Nein!“  
Daniels vorgestrecktes Kinn verhieß nichts Gutes und so erhob sich Jack und sagte einlenkend: „Wir haben doch vor dem Essen Zeit. Lassen Sie uns mal ganz unverbindlich schauen.” 

Seit wann hatte Jack eigentlich diesen Bettelblick bis zur Perfektion kultiviert?, musste Daniel plötzlich denken, als er sich zwei bittenden braunen Augen gegenüber sah. Und – noch viel … abartiger, seit wann wollte Jack mit ihm Shoppen gehen? Da er das im Moment nicht zufriedenstellend auseinander sortiert bekam, antwortete er lahm: „Na gut.“ 

Eine halbe Stunde später wurde allerdings klar, was Jack unter „shoppen“ verstand. Er erteilte dem Verkäufer sofort präzise Angaben bezüglich Marke, Farbe, Qualität und Eigenschaften der Hose und alles was Daniel noch beisteuern musste, war die Größe. Von den vier vorgelegten Exemplaren sortierte Jack eines sofort aus, weil es ihm zu dünn war, mit den drei anderen schickte er Daniel in die Umkleidekabine.  
Zehn Minuten später war Daniel der stolze Besitzer einer neuen Skihose, die Jack auch noch gleich bezahlte, während Daniel wieder seine Jeans anzog. 

Erst als Jack ihm die Tüte mit dem Einkauf hinhielt, fiel Daniel zum ersten Mal bewusst auf, wie sehr er sich gerade von Jack herumscheuchen ließ. Bis dahin hatte er sich einfach von Jacks Entschiedenheit mittreiben lassen. Und sich von Jacks guter Laune einlullen lassen. Merkwürdig, dass Jack die beim Einkaufen entwickelte, aber, na ja. Der Grund war ihm egal, Hauptsache Jack verdarb ihnen nicht wieder die Ferienlaune. 

Aber beinahe hätte er es getan. Daniel blieb vor einer Filiale der First National Bank stehen und meinte: „Jack, lassen Sie uns noch hinein gehen. Ich muss am Geldautomaten noch ein paar Dollar holen, sonst kann ich Ihnen die Hose nicht bezahlen.“  
„Das ist nicht nötig“, winkte Jack ab.  
„Wie??“, fragte Daniel erstaunt, der wusste, wie unbarmherzig Jack 10 Dollar Wettschulden eintreiben konnte, wenn sie mal wieder eine ihrer dämlichen Mitarbeiter-Wetten veranstaltet hatten.  
„Ich kann Sie doch nicht mit nassen Klamotten Ski fahren lassen“, tat es Jack mit einem Schulterzucken ab. Mit einer Hand auf Daniels Oberarm versucht er ihn an dem Bankgebäude vorbeizusteuern. 

Daniel blieb stehen. „Sie… Sie können doch nicht … meine Hose bezahlen!“ Irgendetwas an diesem Konzept störte Daniel.  
“Warum denn nicht?”, fragte Jack, dem es ausnehmend gut gefallen hatte, etwas für Daniel zu kaufen.  
“Jack, gerade haben Sie mir noch erzählt, ich würde mehr verdienen als mir zusteht und jetzt…”  
„He! Das habe ich nie gesagt! Ich habe gemeint, Sie können sich eine neue Hose leisten. Aber ich kann es mir auch leisten, die Hose zu bezahlen.“  
„Aber…“  
„Nichts: aber!” 

Musste der Mann so verdammt unnachgiebig sein? Daniel fühlte sich ein klein wenig verloren. Es war verflixt lange her, dass ihm jemand etwas ohne Anlass geschenkt hatte und es passte so gar nicht zu seinem Jack-Bild. So meinte er, mit einem schiefen Grinsen, zögerlich: „Okay. Dann… dann vielen Dank, Jack.“

„Gern geschehen“, erwiderte Jack. Er sah Daniels abwägenden, unsicheren Blick und meinte lachend: „Ihr Hintern liegt mir am Herzen.“  
„Puh! Jack! Lassen Sie das nicht Hammond hören!”, lachte Daniel ebenfalls.  
Eine Ladung Schnee in den Nacken hätte nicht wirkungsvoller sein können. Jack nahm seine Hand von Daniels Arm, setzte sich wieder in Bewegung und knurrte kurz angebunden: „Gehen wir.“  
Daniel folgte und zermarterte sich das Hirn, was er jetzt schon wieder falsch gemacht hatte.

\---------------------------------------------------------------------

Nach dem Essen gingen sie noch in die Lobby des Hotels. Dort trafen sie zufällig auf zwei Leute aus Daniels Skikurs, Alex und Oliver, zwei Computertechniker aus Seattle.  
„Wir wollten gerade die Jacuzzis ausprobieren, hätten Sie Lust mitzukommen?“, fragte Oliver.  
Da Jack sich schon die ganze Zeit gefragt hatte, wie er diesen Abend allein mit Daniel ohne Zwischenfall hinter sich bringen sollte, war er von dem Vorschlag begeistert. Zu Daniels Überraschung sagte er sofort zu: „Holen wir unsere Badesachen.“

Zehn Minuten später befanden sie sich zu viert in einem überdimensionalen Kochtopf. Lagen tief im warmen, ja fast heißen, sprudelnden Wasser drin. Dampf stieg aus dem nur spärlich beleuchteten Sprudelbecken und zog in den sternenklaren Himmel, denn alle hatten für einen Topf im Freien gestimmt. Leises Stimmengemurmel und Lachen wehte aus einem geöffneten Zimmer des Hotels zu ihnen herüber, sonst hörte man nur das ungleichmäßige Blubbern des Wassers.

Jack, der seinen Kopf auf dem Rand des Beckens gelegt hatte, starrte in den Nachthimmel und meinte auf einmal: „Da, das müsste eigentlich Perseus sein.“  
Und ganz wie in einem Déjà-vu murmelte der Historiker neben ihm prompt: „Sohn des Zeus und der Danaë.“ Er rückte näher heran, legte seinen Kopf neben Jacks auf den Beckenrand und fragte nach oben schauend: „Wo?“  
Das kreiselnde Wasser ließ sein linkes Bein auf Jacks Bein zutrudeln und streifte es sanft. Daniel versuchte den strudelnden Sog auszugleichen und so berührte als nächstes sein Ellbogen Jacks Taille, danach seine Schulter Jacks Schulter.

Jack bekam - unter anderem – Atemprobleme. Er bekam auch massive Konzentrationsprobleme und so musste Daniel noch einmal wiederholen: „Welcher ist es?“, bevor Jack seinen Arm ausstreckte und mit dem Finger auf einen Punkt in der Milchstraße zeigte.  
„Sehen Sie den hellen Stern dort? Das ist Algenib, einer der hellsten Sterne am Himmel. Mit einem Teleskop können Sie auch Algol, einen bedeckungsveränderlichen Doppelstern und diverse Sternenhaufen sehen“, dozierte er und hoffte, dass ihn das Thema von Daniels Nähe ablenkte. 

Trotz seiner wissenschaftlichen Ausführungen schienen zumindest die beiden anderen Männer, die mit ihnen in der Blubberbrühe saßen, die Situation ziemlich romantisch zu finden. Denn gerade, als Jack sagte: … man nennt den Sternenhaufen auch M ….“ , stupste Daniel ihn deutlich an. Er blickte auf Daniel. Der machte eine Kopfbewegung in Richtung der beiden Computertechniker und da sah O´Neill es auch: die Hand Olivers ruhte auf Alex Oberschenkel und wanderte immer weiter nach oben, bis der andere Mann seine Hand darüber legte und sie so stoppte.

O´Neill warf Daniel einen überraschten Blick zu, doch der grinste ihn nur breit an und tauchte dann schwungvoll ganz unter Wasser. Prustend tauchte er wieder auf und grinste immer noch. 

O´Neill bemerkte das Amüsement in Daniels Gesicht, als die beiden anderen sich plötzlich wieder ihrer Umgebung bewusst wurden und etwas auseinander rutschten. Aber er konnte keinerlei Vorwurf, Ablehnung oder Abscheu in den blauen Augen entdecken. Eher … eine Aufforderung? Eine Aufforderung an ihn … was zu tun? Das konnte doch nicht … Daniel meinte doch nicht …sollte er wirklich…? Ja! Da war nur Einverständnis in Daniels Blick und das konnte nur eines heißen: heute Abend würde er endlich Nägel mit Köpfen machen. Er würde Daniel deutlich machen, dass sie beide dasselbe wollten! Yep!

Am liebsten wäre er ja sofort aufgesprungen und ins Zimmer gerannt, aber irgendwie hatten die anderen drei während seiner Überlegungen eine Diskussion über Computerspiele begonnen und er wurde gerade nach seiner Meinung gefragt. Erst dachte er, dass ihn das im Moment nicht die Bohne interessierte. Aber als es dann darum ging, neue Cheats für sein Lieblingsspiel zu bekommen, stieg sein Interesse sprunghaft an. Angeregt diskutierte er mit den beiden Fachleuten über die verschiedenen Möglichkeiten auf Level 14 die Truppen des Dunklen Lords auszuschalten und auf Level 26 den dreischwänzigen Flugechsen zu entgehen. Als Daniel jedoch mehrmals hintereinander gähnte, kehrte er sofort reumütig aus den Elfen-Wäldern zurück und meinte: „Vielleicht sollten wir das lieber morgen Abend weiter vertiefen.“  
Damit waren alle einverstanden und leicht schrumpelig und angenehm müde verließen sie den Whirlpool. 

Im Aufzug zu ihrem Zimmer hatte Jack verdammte Mühe seine Hände bei sich zu halten. Nur eine ältliche, mit zahllosen Klunkern behängte Dame, die einen zart rosa gefärbten Pudel heimführte, hielt ihn davon ab. Dafür grinste er mit Daniel um die Wette, warf ihm hinter dem Rücken der Dame sprechende Blicke zu und wackelte albern mit den Augenbrauen. Als sie auf ihrem Stockwerk angekommen waren, merkte er, dass Daniel ihm eine Hand in den Rücken legte und ihn um die Pudeldame herum aus dem Aufzug schob. Gut, dass Daniel seinen Zimmerschlüssel schneller aus der Hosentasche gekramt hatte als er und das Aufschließen übernahm! Hätte wirklich blöd ausgesehen, wenn er das Schlüsselloch erst im dritten Anlauf getroffen hätte!

Während Daniel im Bad war, suchte er mit leicht zittrigen Händen nach einer Tube Gleitmittel, die er voller Hoffnung eingepackt hatte. Er zog sie zwischen seinen T-Shirts hervor und legte sie vorsichtshalber in die Schublade des Nachtschränkchens. Nicht, dass er überzeugt war, es müsse direkt zu Sex kommen. Aber falls Daniel nur halb so ausgehungert war wie er, wollte er für nichts garantieren. Er ließ seine Hand noch einen Augenblick, wie in einem Versprechen, auf dem Schränkchen liegen und versuchte seine flatternden Nerven zu beruhigen. Doch das war kaum möglich. Endlich, endlich war es soweit! 

Daniel kam zurück, lächelte ihn vielsagend an und Jack stürzte ins Bad. Doch egal, wie ungeduldig er war, er nahm sich Zeit, sich noch einmal gründlich zu rasieren, denn er wollte, dass einfach alles perfekt war. Wenige Minuten später ertastete seine Hand Babypopo-weiche Haut an seinem Kinn und mit einem letzten aufmunternden Blick in den Spiegel ging er ins Schlafzimmer zurück, wo Daniel bereits unter die Decke gekrabbelt war. Jack dimmte das Licht auf ein angenehmes Halbdunkel herunter und glitt ebenfalls ins Bett. Eine Hand fand Daniels Oberarm und er streichelte sanft drüber während er verlangend: „Endlich, Daniel“, flüsterte. 

Daniel drehte sich zu ihm herum, seufzte leise im Schlaf auf … und begann sanft zu schnarchen. 

Nein! …. Nein!! ... Nein!!! Verfluchte Scheiße!! Das durfte doch wohl nicht wahr sein!

Nach einer ungläubigen Schocksekunde schlug Jack die Hände über dem Gesicht zusammen und versuchte, seine Emotionen unter Kontrolle zu bringen. Wie konnte Daniel jetzt schlafen?? Das gab es doch wohl gar nicht! Das … das….war so …so….

… gemein aber verständlich, musste er einsehen, nachdem er einmal über Daniels Wange gestrichen hatte. Das Skifahren war am ersten Tag für seinen jungen Freund bestimmt drei Mal so anstrengend wie für ihn gewesen. Dazu die Luftveränderung, gutes, reichhaltiges Essen, ein ausgedehntes warmes Bad – und doch nagte es an Jack, dass Daniel einfach so eingeschlafen war. Dass ihn die Aufregung, die Erwartung nicht länger wach gehalten hatte. Aber vielleicht hatte er Schlafdefizite, gegen die sein Körper nichts ausrichten konnte – bei seinem Arbeitspensum! 

Sich selbst auf morgen früh vertröstend, legte Jack seine Hand über Daniels Hand und machte sich an die schwierige und mühsame Aufgabe ebenfalls einzuschlafen. 

\---------------------------------------------------------------------

Jemand rüttelte Jack sanft an der Schulter. Ungnädig grunzend versuchte er sich wegzudrehen, aber die Hand war unerbittlich und schüttelte ihn erneut. Dazu sagte jemand: „Jack, Sie müssen jetzt wirklich aufstehen! Es ist allerhöchste Zeit!“  
Er blinzelte und sah einen fertig angekleideten Daniel vor sich stehen, der besorgt auf ihn herunter schaute. „Fühlen Sie sich nicht gut?“  
„Wie spät ist es?“, knurrte O´Neill.  
„Halb neun. Wenn wir noch in Ruhe frühstücken wollen…“

O´Neill quälte sich aus dem Bett und verschwand wortlos im Bad. Oh Mann! Drei Stunden Schlaf – wenn er die überhaupt mal gehabt hatte! – waren wirklich zu wenig für ihn. Sein Spiegelbild bestätigte das. Er streckte sich angewidert die Zunge raus.  
Zerknautscht tappte er unter die Dusche und erst als ihn das lauwarme Wasser halbwegs geweckt hatte, ging ihm auf, dass Daniel schon wieder seine Pläne zunichte gemacht hatte. Das durfte doch wohl nicht wahr sein! Noch einen ganzen Tag hielt er es nicht mehr mit dieser Ungewissheit aus! Er musste mit Daniel sprechen! Wenigstens kurz! Er beeilte sich jetzt, putzte hektisch seine Zähne, sprang in seine Sachen und beschloss, alles andere auf später zu verschieben. 

Als er ins Zimmer zurückkehrte, lehnte Daniel neben der Zimmertür und blätterte wartend einen Werbe-Prospekt aus Vail durch. Er schaute aber sofort auf und meinte anerkennend: „Wow, neue Rekordzeit!“ Dazu lächelte er strahlend – und das war Jacks Untergang. 

Ohne weiter nachzudenken, trat Jack auf den jüngeren Mann zu, nahm dessen Gesicht in beide Hände und küsste ihn. Presste seinen Mund auf Daniels, fuhr mit der Zunge über die weichen, vollen Lippen und stöhnte leise, als sich diese öffneten. Ein undefinierbarer Laut entwich Daniels Kehle aber Jack hatte keine Zeit dafür und brachte seine Zunge zwischen Daniels so einladend geöffneten Lippen. 

Keine Gegenwehr.  
Aber auch …. keine Reaktion.  
Gar nichts …!  
Überhaupt nichts!

Verwundert blickte Jack auf. Direkt in Daniels riesengroße Augen, die ihn voller Verwirrung anschauten. Der Mund immer noch leicht geöffnet, ein lautloses „oh“ formend. Die Lippen glitzernd feucht von seinem Speichel. Seinem Kuss. Den Daniel nicht beantwortet hatte – nur erduldet. 

Erst als mit einem leisen „Platsch“, der Prospekt auf dem Boden landete, der Daniels kraftlosen Fingern entglitten war, wachten die beiden aus ihrem tranceähnlichen Zustand auf. 

O´Neill ließ seine Hände sinken und trat ein paar Zentimeter zurück, kniff eine Sekunde lang gepeinigt die Augen zusammen und murmelte dann mühsam: „Es … es tut mir so leid. Ich dachte, du … Sie … hätten… ich habe da etwas völlig falsch verstanden. Daniel, ich … ich weiß nicht, was ich sagen soll.“ 

Wie hatte er nur alle Signale so falsch deuten können? Und da Daniel immer noch nichts sagte und nur hektisch schluckte, hatte er Zeit, noch einmal an den vorherigen Abend zu denken. Im krassen Licht des Tages und alles wissend, was er jetzt wusste, wurde ihm klar, dass er mal wieder etwas hinein interpretiert hatte in Daniels Verhalten. Etwas, das so nicht da gewesen war, was er aber gerne hatte sehen wollen. Er hatte aus gegenseitigem Einverständnis und der gleichen Wellenlänge ihrer Gedanken, sexuelles Interesse gemacht.  
Er musste wirklich verrückt sein.

Es lag eindeutig an ihm, die Situation wieder zu bereinigen. Denn Daniel schaute immer noch so, als habe er gerade einen neuen Systemlord getroffen. So straffte er sich und sagte: „Daniel, ich kann nur noch einmal wiederholen: es tut mir Leid. Ich überlasse dir … Ihnen das Zimmer und werde abreisen. Ich kann ja einfach sagen, ich hätte mich beim Ski fahren verletzt, damit es kein Gerede gibt.“ Er schluckte die bittere Galle, die er aufsteigen spürte und seinen ganzen Stolz herunter und fügte leise hinzu: „Wenn Sie … noch weitere … Maßnahmen wollen …“ Er zuckte hilflos mit den Schultern, unfähig, die Worte auszusprechen. 

Aber dafür gab es ja Daniel. Der jetzt langsam wieder aus seiner Sprachlosigkeit erwachte. Und da einer den Satz des anderen beenden konnte, auch prompt als Erstes sagte: „Es war keine sexuelle Belästigung, Jack.“ 

Der hässliche Klang des Wortes und die Tatsache, dass dies Daniels erste Reaktion war, ließen O´Neill verzweifelt spöttisch auflachen. „Danke, Daniel. Aber glutvolle Erwiderung war das ja wohl auch nicht gerade.“ Mit einer fahrigen Geste strich er sich durchs Haar.

Daniel sah über die geringschätzig verzogenen Lippen hinweg und las in Jacks Augen den Schmerz darüber, dass es genau dazu nicht gekommen war. Bisher hatte er sich hauptsächlich mit seiner Verwirrung über den Kuss und was das für ihn bedeutete beschäftigt. Aber seine Überraschung war sicher winzig klein im Verhältnis zu Jacks, der diesen Schritt nie gewagt hätte, wenn er sich nicht eines anderen Ausgangs gewiss gewesen wäre. Als Jack sich jetzt wegdrehen wollte, hielt er ihm am Arm fest. 

Ruhig erklärte Daniel ihm: „Stimmt. Das war keine glutvolle Erwiderung. Dafür hat es mich viel zu sehr überrascht. Ich hatte keine Ahnung, dass Sie … du so für mich fühlst. Freundschaft war alles, was ich je gesehen habe. Jack, ich weiß im Moment noch nicht ganz, was ich aus der Sache machen soll, aber … der Kuss war mir nicht unangenehm. Dafür kenne ich dich viel zu gut. Nein, streich das, ich kenne dich wohl weniger als gedacht, wenn ich so blind sein konnte.“ 

Er wedelte ziellos mit seiner Hand und schüttelte verdutzt den Kopf. Wie hatte er nur so etwas Fundamentales übersehen können? Er hielt sich doch sonst immer für so einfühlsam, bereit in den Kopf und die Denkweise jedes Alien zu schlüpfen! Und jetzt hatte er das Bild, das Jack die anderen gerne sehen lassen wollte, für bare Münze genommen und nie hinterfragt! Er war so ein Ignorant!  
Noch einmal schüttelte er den Kopf, dann meinte er: „Es tut mir Leid, Jack.“

„Was? Wieso sollte es dir Leid tun, dass du meinen verdrehten Gedanken nicht folgen konntest?“, fragte Jack völlig überrascht. Daniel hatte manchmal entschieden einen ungesunden Hang, sich für Sachen verantwortlich zu fühlen, die ganz sicher nicht seine Schuld waren! 

Eine nicht zu überhörende Selbstanklage schwang in Daniels nächsten Worten mit: „Habe ich nun den Ruf … verständnistriefend zu sein, oder nicht? Bei jedem verflixten Unas bin ich scharfsichtiger als bei dir.“  
„Verständnistriefend?“, fragte Jack mit einem zaghaften schiefen Grinsen.  
Daniel erwiderte den Versuch, die Stimmung zu entkrampfen und nickte. „Ja, es tropft mir manchmal an den Ohren raus, noch nie gesehen?“  
„Die Schleimspur, die manchmal durchs SGC geht?“  
„Genau.“ 

Sie grinsten sich an. Noch etwas unwohl, aber schon wieder auf gewohnterem Terrain unterwegs. 

„Danke, Daniel“, sagte O´Neill schlicht. Er wollte den jüngeren Mann eigentlich kurz an sich drücken, stoppte aber in der Mitte der Bewegung und trat einen Schritt zurück. Dann fragte er: „Mit dem Zimmer … soll ich …?“  
„Nein. Wir müssen es klären, so oder so. Aber jetzt lass uns erst einmal frühstücken gehen.“ Daniel wusste, dass er viel Zeit bräuchte, um diese neue Entwicklung zu durchdenken.

\---------------------------------------------------------

Nach einem hastig verschlungen Frühstück, bei dem keiner besonders viel sagte, hatten sie dann während des Tages reichlich Zeit für Überlegungen und Selbstvorwürfe. Die sie beide ausführlich nutzten.

Auf der ersten Abfahrt synchronisierte O´Neill seine Schwünge so, dass sie zu dem „Blödmann“ passten, der als einziger Gedanke durch sein Gehirn hämmerte. Auf „Blöd“ ein kurzer Schwung nach rechts, auf „Mann“ wieder zurück in die Falllinie. Hypnotisierend. Einprägsam. Das war alles, was er im Moment fühlte. 

Erst als er wieder im Sessellift saß, konnte er sich aus dieser Endlosschleife befreien und noch die große Kiste des: „Hätte ich doch nur“ – „Hätte ich doch nicht“ aufmachen. Hunderte von Vorwürfen. Bodenlos.  
Da fiel ihm ein, es gab da doch so eine alte Griechin. Die hatte das auch getan und es waren auch nur Sachen raus gekommen, die keiner brauchte. … Pandora. Genau.  
Daniel hatte ihm einmal … 

Daniel. Schon wieder Daniel. 

Aber wen wunderte das. Nur, dass er es diesmal endgültig versaut hatte. Eindeutig. Das war das Ende. Nicht das Ende seines Lebens. So schnell konnte man sich nicht herauswinden. Schließlich bewies allein die Tatsache, dass er hier bei diesem wunderschönen Wetter, in einem der tollsten Skigebiete der Welt, in einem Lift saß, dass man nicht so schnell an Peinlichkeit und … Egoismus starb. Leider nein.  
Daniels Reaktion nach zu urteilen, war es auch nicht das Ende seiner Karriere. Da hatte zwar dieser hässliche Vorwurf im Raum gestanden, aber im tiefsten Innern hatte er nie geglaubt, dass Daniel zu so etwas fähig war. Auch wenn Fehleinschätzungen offenbar sein neues Fachgebiet waren.  
Leben und Job waren also auf der sicheren Seite. 

Aber trotzdem ging es ihm nicht besser als dieser alten Griechin. Denn, er erinnerte sich ganz dunkel, Daniel hatte ihm gesagt, als Letztes sei die Hoffnung in der Büchse geblieben. Deckel drauf – Hoffnung drin. Tja, er war wohl nicht schnell genug gewesen, denn bei ihm war die Hoffnung auch noch entwischt. Er hatte es dieses Mal wirklich gründlich zersägt.  
Er wusste nicht einmal, ob sie überhaupt noch ihre Freundschaft retten konnten. Wie sollte Daniel je wieder unbefangen neben ihm auf dem Sofa sitzen, mit ihm in einem Pool liegen, oder ihm eine Hand reichen können, wenn er bei jeder Berührung denken musste: will er jetzt was von mir? Und wie wäre Freundschaft möglich, wenn der eine nicht die Nähe des anderen ertragen könnte?

Jack war jetzt am Ausstieg angekommen und musste seine Überlegungen unterbrechen. Er entschied sich für die schwarze Buckelpiste. Als er die Hände wieder in die Schlaufen der Skistöcke stecken wollte, verfing sich für einen Moment der Reißverschluss eines Handschuhs. Ungeduldig zerrte er an ihm und fluchte laut: „Scheiße!“ Er wiederholte es noch einmal lauter und fand, dass es ein sehr befriedigendes Wort war – seiner Gesamtsituation angemessen. 

Als er alles gerichtet hatte, fuhr er mit Schwung in den Abhang ein. Jesus, Maria! Das war ja sauglatt! O´Neill musste seine ganze Konzentration darauf verwenden, die schwere Abfahrt zu meistern und hatte keine Zeit mehr für gedankliche Spielereien. Dieses hier erforderte seine völlige Aufmerksamkeit und sein Puls jagte nach oben, als er auf einer Eisplatte wegrutschte. Oh Shit, der Hang war verdammt steil! Doch es gelang ihm noch so eben, die Skier wieder parallel zu stellen und keuchend kam er auf einem der Schneebuckel zu stehen. Er atmete tief durch und fühlte Befriedigung heranbranden, dass er es geschafft hatte. Yeah! Das war eine Herausforderung nach seinem Geschmack! Er vergewisserte sich, dass von oben niemand kam und stürzte sich wieder schwungvoll in die Tiefe.

Je weiter der Tag voranschritt, desto mehr Steilhänge er meisterte und desto mehr Adrenalin er auf der Skipiste verbrauchte, umso ruhiger wurde er im Innern. 

Als die blasse Nachmittagssonne bereits gegen drei Uhr lange Schatten warf, war er soweit, sich einzureden, dass es schlechter hätte ausgehen können. Viel schlechter. Daniel war ruhig geblieben. Er hatte sogar etwas wie „es war nicht unangenehm“ gesagt und keiner war überstürzt abgereist.  
Vielleicht ließ sich ja doch noch was retten. Und vielleicht waren die alten Griechen wirklich so klug, wie Daniel ihm manchmal zu erklären versuchte. Wäre doch zu schön, wenn sie in diesem Fall mal Recht gehabt hätten.  
Hoffnung.  
Er beschloss, Daniel direkt an der Skischule abzuholen. 

\-----------------------------------------------

Daniel hatte sich nicht so ungestört seinen Überlegungen hingeben können wie Jack. Denn mal erklärte der Skilehrer etwas und mal musste er sich mit einem der anderen Kursteilnehmer unterhalten. Außerdem erforderte die Fortbewegung auf den dünnen Bretter seine ganze Konzentration, wollte er nicht schon wieder seine Bekanntschaft mit dem Boden erneuern. Auch wenn er jetzt eine neue Skihose trug, die Wasser abweisend war – das Geschenk von Jack.  
Jetzt begann er zu verstehen, warum Jack so viel daran gelegen hatte, dass er ihm das Geld für die Hose nicht zurückgab. Aber wie hätte er das an jenem Abend ahnen sollen? Wie hätte er überhaupt etwas von dem ahnen können, was Jack ihm heute früh offenbart hatte? 

Irgendwie fühlte er sich … überrannt, … betrogen.  
Jack war eine Konstante in seinem Leben, schon seit der allerersten Mission nach Abydos – er war sein Freund. Nicht weniger, aber auch nicht mehr. Und den Freund wollte er behalten. Warum wollte Jack jetzt alles verkomplizieren? Er hatte doch gar keinen Bedarf, gar keine Zeit, für eine neue Beziehung. Aber er brauchte einen Freund! Wieso setzte Jack das alles aufs Spiel? 

Daniel brauchte nicht lange, um zu erkennen, dass es Jack schon verdammt Ernst damit sein musste, wenn er es dennoch tat. Zwar war der Kuss heute früh eine Augenblicksentscheidung gewesen, aber Daniel war sich sicher, dass dem schon einige Wochen, vielleicht sogar Monate, harten Überlegens vorausgegangen waren. Er musste innerlich grinsen, als er sich versuchte vorzustellen, wie Jack sich klar geworden war, dass er sich in einen Mann verliebt hatte. …  
Ver … liebt? Vielleicht sogar … Liebe? Daniel schluckte schwer. Oh, nein, das machte ja alles noch viel komplizierter, wenn da auch noch große Gefühle reinspielten! Fast wünschte er, Jack hätte ihn nur zu einer Runde Stressabbau unter Freunden aufgefordert. Obwohl - das tat man nicht mit jemandem, mit dem man jeden Tag zusammenarbeiten musste, gestand er sich ein. 

Außerdem, auch bloßer „Stressabbau“ hätte nackte Haut und noch so viel mehr bedeutet und Daniel wusste beim besten Willen nicht, ob er das wollte. Warum nur hatte Jack diese Tür aufstoßen müssen? War es wirklich zu viel verlangt, dass im Privatleben alles seine geregelten, ruhigen Bahnen ging, wenn ihr Job schon unberechenbar genug war? Und verflixt, ja, für ihn gehörte dazu ein Jack, der ihm in kameradschaftlicher Zuneigung verbunden war. Mit dem er kindische Wortgefechte haben konnte, ohne dass er jedes Wort auf die Goldwaage legen musste. Der ihm so lange auf die Nerven fiel, bis er wenigstens am Wochenende mal von seinen Büchern abließ. Der ihn in den Arm nahm, wenn es ihm so richtig dreckig ging.  
Und verdammt, genau das wollte er behalten! Genau das brauchte er! Bloß keine Komplikationen! 

\---------------------------------------------------------

Aber genau das war natürlich die Folge. Noch nicht als Jack Daniel an der Skischule abholte und man noch einen Moment mit den anderen Teilnehmern herumstand, aber bereits beim Abendessen ging es los. Keiner der beiden wollte das Thema ansprechen. Jeder war äußerst vorsichtig, mit dem was er sagte. Wie auf einem Teppich voller Wasser gefüllter Gläser, von denen man keins umschütten wollte, bewegten sie sich miteinander. Viel mehr auf die einzelnen Schritte bedacht, als auf das, was sie eigentlich sagten. Stress pur. 

Eine Einladung, zu einem Whiskey an der Bar mit Oliver und Alex, war eine willkommene Erlösung. Intuitiv wählten sie zwei nicht nebeneinander liegende Plätze und so kam es, dass sich Daniel hauptsächlich mit Oliver unterhielt und Jack mit Alex noch einmal über die Computerspiele fachsimpelte. Es wurde spät und immer später und erst als Oliver daran erinnerte, dass sie am nächsten Tag wieder früh raus müssten, löste sich die Gruppe langsam auf. 

Zwanzig Minuten später lagen sie gemeinsam im Bett – aber alles, was sie rausbrachten, waren zwei undeutlich gemurmelte: „Nacht, Daniel“, „Nacht, Jack“.

\--------------------------------------------------------------

Viel zu früh für ihren unruhigen, wenig erholsamen Schlaf klingelte am nächsten Morgen der Wecker. Aber wenigstens wurde von jemanden, der im Halbschlaf ins Bad tappte, keine prickelnde Konversation erwartet und so schafften sie es ohne Zwischenfall bis zum Frühstück. Dort stieß es Jack bitter auf, dass Daniel rasch seine Hand zurückzog, wenn sie beide nach dem gleichen Toast greifen wollten. Oder, dass er höflich nachfragte, ob er die letzte Pampelmuse haben könnte, wo er sie sich sonst einfach mit einem Grinsen unter den Nagel gerissen hätte.  
Es tat Jack weh, so überhöflich behandelt werden, aber was sollte er dagegen tun? Er konnte Daniel ja nicht seine guten Manieren vorwerfen! 

Eine viertel Stunde später kamen Alex und Oliver an ihren Tisch. Sie erkundigten sich, ob sie Mittags zusammen im Bergrestaurant essen wollten. Alex fing grinsend Olivers herumfuchtelnde Hand, die jedes Wort mit einer Bewegung untermalt hatte, ein und hielt sie einen Moment länger als nötig fest.  
Daniel errötete und spielte nervös mit seiner Serviette - Jack hätte ihm am liebsten den Hals umgedreht!  
Glücklicherweise bekamen die beiden Computertechniker das nicht mit und verabschiedeten sich frohgelaunt auf später, nachdem man eine Zeit ausgemacht hatte.

Jack und Daniel gingen auf ihr Zimmer und tauschten die Jeans gegen die Skisachen. Suchten wortlos ihre Sachen zusammen. Daniel war äußerst geschickt darin, es so einzurichten, dass er sich nicht im gleichen Raum mit Jack aufhalten musste. Jack wurde immer wütender, schnappte sich seine Mütze und wartete vor der Tür auf Daniel. Der trat nach einer halben Minute ebenfalls in den Flur, schloss die Tür ab und folgte Jack, der schon mal vorgestapft war, um den Aufzug herzurufen. 

Sie betraten nacheinander den Aufzug, denn Daniel ließ Jack mit einem einladenden „Bitte“ den Vortritt. Als sich die Türen schlossen, wollten sie dann aber gleichzeitig auf den Knopf für das Erdgeschoss drücken. Ihre Finger berührten sich und Daniel zog seine Hand rasch zurück. 

Etwas in Jack kippte - voller Zorn fing er Daniels Hand ein. Unbeherrscht polterte er los: „Verdammt, Daniel! Ich habe nicht plötzlich die Pest bekommen!“  
„Ich …ich…“, stotterte Daniel überrascht und versuchte nicht einmal seine Hand aus Jacks zu befreien, so verdutzt war er von Jacks schneidenden Worten. Er konnte sich nicht vorstellen, wo die plötzlich herkamen! Den ganzen Morgen über hatte er schon versucht, sich zu überlegen, wie sie wieder eine gemeinsame Basis finden könnten. Und für einen Moment, als Alex Olivers Hand genommen hatte, hatte er sich bei dem Gedanken ertappt, dass es durchaus etwas für sich haben könnte, für jemanden mehr als nur ein guter Freund zu sein. 

Jack spie Daniel die nächsten Worte fast entgegen: „Außerdem gewöhnt man sich daran. Du brauchst nur morgens in den Spiegel schauen und dir sagen: Es macht überhaupt nichts aus, dass du jetzt einen Mann liebst. Es ist scheißegal, dass du anders bist. Glaub mir, nach ein paar Tagen gewöhnst du dich daran!“ Wütend schleuderte er Daniels Hand zurück, drehte sich zur Aufzugstür und wartete darauf, dass sie sich öffnen würde. Die Stockwerksanzeige war bereits bei Eins angekommen, nächster Halt: Erdgeschoss.

Aber dazu kam es nicht, denn Daniels Faust schlug gegen die Leiste und betätigte den Nothalt. Der Lift hielt zwischen den Stockwerken an. Überrascht drehte sich O´Neill zu Daniel um. 

„Erzähl du mir nichts von anders sein!“ Daniel schubste Jack voller mühsam unterdrückter Wut gegen die Wand und hielt ihn dort mit den Händen auf der Brust fest. „Dieser Spiegel hat mir schon gesagt, dass es egal ist, dass ich als Einziger in der Klasse keine Eltern hatte! Dass es mich nicht anders macht, wenn mich alle als Streber hänseln! Oder wenn mir niemand meine Theorien glauben will! Erzähl du mir nicht, wie man sich als Außenseiter fühlt! Da brauche ich mit Sicherheit keine Nachhilfe drin!“

Betroffen löste O´Neill seine Finger von Daniels Handgelenken, die er umklammert hatte, um Daniels Stöße gegen seine Brust etwas abzumildern. „Daniel, … ich …”, begann er unsicher und wusste doch gar nicht so recht, wofür er sich entschuldigen wollte, denn die Vergangenheit ändern konnte er nicht. 

Daniel atmete einmal tief durch, nahm seine Hände von Jacks Anorak und trat einen Schritt zur Seite. Er schob mit der linken Hand seine Brille, die bei den heftigen Bewegungen vorgerutscht war, wieder zurück auf die Nase. Mit der rechten drückte er gleichzeitig auf den Knopf für das Erdgeschoss und der Lift setzte sich erneut in Bewegung. Dieser emotionale Ausbruch hatte ihn selbst überrascht und so sagte er mit einem leichten Zittern in der Stimme: „Halt die Klappe, Jack. Ich will nur nicht schon wieder neue Komplikationen. Ich möchte einfach meine Ruhe haben.” 

Die Türen öffneten sich und Daniel zwängte sich sofort zwischen den davor wartenden Leuten hindurch. Er würdigte Jack keines Blickes mehr.  
„Daniel!”, rief ihm Jack hinterher. Doch die Wartenden drängelten in den Lift, hinderten ihn daran, Daniel hinter her zu laufen. Er brauchte einen Moment, bis er sich an ihnen vorbeigequetscht hatte. 

Als er den Skikeller betrat, sah er sofort, dass Daniel nicht auf ihn gewartet hatte. Müde ließ er sich auf die Bank fallen und begann mechanisch, die Skischuhe anzuziehen und die Schnallen zu schließen. Er hatte so gar keine Lust auf einen weiteren Tag voller nagender Selbstvorwürfe. Vielleicht wäre es wirklich besser, er würde abreisen. Sie würden etwas Abstand zu der Sache gewinnen und eventuell könnten sie in einigen Tagen dann ja wie erwachsene Menschen darüber sprechen. 

Er zog gerade den zweiten Skistiefel an, als die Tür aufgerissen wurde und Oliver und Alex lachend den Raum betraten.  
„Hi, Jack! Wo ist Daniel?“, erkundigte sich Alex natürlich auch sogleich bei ihm, während er seine schweren Skischuhe aus dem Regal nahm.  
„Schon vorgegangen“, erwiderte Jack, dem gar nicht nach Unterhaltung war, vage.  
Oliver plumpste mit seinen Stiefeln in der Hand neben ihm auf die Bank und wollte wissen: „Habt ihr eigentlich schon Pläne für übermorgen?“  
Jack schaute erstaunt auf: „Übermorgen?“  
„Silvester!”, lachte Oliver und klickte die oberste Schnalle zu.  
“Oh, ja! Eh … nein, eigentlich nicht, haben wir noch nicht drüber gesprochen“, gab Jack zu. Er war sich ja nicht einmal sicher, ob sie dann noch beide hier sein würden!

Aber Oliver sprach schon weiter: „Nun, hier im Hotel gibt es ein Gala-Dinner. Aber Alex und ich hatten gedacht, dass wir kurz vor Mitternacht vielleicht mit einer Flasche Schampus ein paar Meter den Berg rauf laufen. Einmal das Neue Jahr unter einem Sternenhimmel begrüßen, klingt doch toll, oder? Wir wollten eigentlich nur fragen, ob Daniel und Sie Lust haben, mit uns zu kommen?“  
„Mal sehen“, meinte er und mühte sich ein Lächeln ab.  
„Aber …“

„Lass gut sein, Oliver“, mischte sich jetzt Alex ein und legte seinem Freund eine Hand auf den Arm. „Jack wird die Sache sicher mit Daniel besprechen wollen.“ Er schaute Jack dazu an und der hatte plötzlich den Eindruck, als wüsste Alex ganz genau, dass sie einen Streit gehabt hatten und Daniel deshalb nicht hier mit ihm im Skikeller war.  
„Genau – muss ich erst noch abklären“, bestätigte er lahm und bückte sich nach seinen Handschuhen. 

„Na gut, dann bis heute Mittag auf der Bergstation“, meinte Oliver, stapfte zur Tür und hielt sie für Alex und Jack auf. „Und genießen Sie ein paar rasante Abfahrten.“  
„Danke sehr. Bis später dann,“ meinte Jack, winkte kurz und ging, mit dem typischen wippenden Gang, den schwere Skistiefel auslösten, geräuschvoll in die andere Richtung davon. 

\--------------------------------------------

Mittags, im Panoramarestaurant, drehte sich das Gespräch dann fast die ganze Zeit nur um das Gäste-Skirennen, das am nächsten Tag stattfinden sollte. Jack konnte sich zwar nicht recht vorstellen, wie man nach nur vier Tagen Skiunterricht ein „Rennen“ veranstalten wollte, das dem Namen auch nur ansatzweise gerecht werden würde. Aber angesichts der Begeisterung fast aller Kursteilnehmer, hielt er lieber den Mund und versprach, zum Zuschauen zu kommen. 

Was ihm immerhin ein begeistertes: „Tatsächlich?“, von Daniel eintrug. Und einen überhaupt nicht mehr wütenden oder ärgerlichen Blick. Ganz im Gegenteil.  
Einen Blick, um darin unter zu gehen.  
Jack musste heftig schlucken, denn eine Welle von Verlangen überschwemmte ihn. Dass es absolut aussichtslos war, machte es auch nicht besser.  
Er griff nach seiner Cola und nahm einen großen Schluck. 

Scheiße, würde es je aufhören, sich wie ein Schnitt mit einem stumpfen Messer anzufühlen? Nicht klar und scharf, sondern ganz dumpf, dröhnend und in alle Richtungen ausfransend? Würde das je wieder aufhören? Abflachen? Weniger werden? 

Er schüttete den Rest seines Getränks auch noch in sich hinein und war nur froh, dass sich die Aufmerksamkeit wieder auf den Skilehrer gerichtet hatte, der gerade den Ablauf näher erklärte. Daniel warf ihm zwar noch einen fragenden Blick zu, musste dann aber antworten und Jack hatte endlich Zeit, seine Nerven zur Ordnung zu rufen.  
Und als Daniel ihn das nächste Mal wieder anschaute, hatte sich Jack wieder so weit im Griff, dass er ihm aufmunternd versichern konnte: „Ich werde dich anfeuern – sollst mal sehen!“

Daniel konnte nicht den Finger drauf legen. Aber er war sich sicher, dass der Jack, den er in der Sekunde davor gesehen hatte, der viel … echtere Jack war, als der, den Jack ihn jetzt sehen ließ. Aber wenigsten war er nicht mehr verärgert.

So hielt Daniel ihn, als alle aufbrachen, mit einem raschen Griff zu seinem Arm, noch kurz vor der Tür des Restaurants zurück.„Jack, warte noch einen Moment.“  
Sie mussten ein Stückchen zur Seite treten, um andere Leute aus der Tür zu lassen.  
„Ich wollte dir noch sagen, dass ... es mir Leid tut, wegen heute früh. Ich habe überreagiert.“ Jetzt ließ Daniel seinen Blick endlich von der der Eingangstür zu Jacks Gesicht wandern – was es nicht gerade einfacher machte. „Ich … du … wir sollten darüber mal in Ruhe reden. Also, … was ich nur sagen wollte, … es tut mir Leid.“ Bittend schaute er Jack an. Er hoffte, dass er die harschen Worte vom Morgen noch irgendwie reparieren konnte. Mit Jack keine Beziehung eingehen zu wollen, war eine Sache. Über diese Weigerung aber auch ihre Freundschaft zu verlieren, war eine ganz andere Sache. Etwas, was Daniel nicht auch nur ansatzweise in Betracht ziehen wollte. 

Gott sei Dank schien es Jack ähnlich zu ergehen, denn er ließ Daniels Blick nicht los, als er jetzt antwortete: „Schon gut, … ich, … ach, es ist einfach falsch raus gekommen. - So, und nun solltest du dich mal auf die Socken machen, denn sonst fangen sie noch ohne dich an.“ Er gestikulierte vage in die Richtung, in der Daniels Skigruppe verschwunden war. Erleichtert nahm er zur Kenntnis, dass Daniel jetzt endlich seine Hand von seinem Arm entfernte und leicht hektisch: „Du liebe Güte, ich gehe ja schon,“ rufend davon stürzte.  
Sie sollten wirklich ein klärendes Gespräch führen.

\------------------------------------------------------------

Die guten Vorsätze waren am Abend aber rasch vergessen. Beide bemühten sich sehr, höflich und umgänglich zu sein und keiner der beiden wollte die neu gefundene Harmonie, selbst wenn sie ein wenig gezwungen war, zerstören. So unterhielten sie sich vor allem über Alltäglichkeiten und ließen sich mehr als gern von Oliver und Alex überreden, eine kleine Runde durch die verschiedenen Bars von Vail zu machen. 

Etliche Drinks und Stunden später, war ein tiefgründiges Gespräch mit Sicherheit das Letzte, was auf Daniels Liste stand. Der Alkohol hatte ihn erst aufgekratzt werden lassen - inklusive einer kleinen Jongliereinlage, die er im Gravity gegeben hatte. Da er dazu die Mandarinen verwendet hatte, die eigentlich zur Dekoration gedacht gewesen waren und nur durch Zufall kein Glas zu Bruch gegangen war, war der Barkeeper dankbar, als sie sich ein neues Etablissement suchten. 

Die frische Luft, auf dem Weg zum Coyote Café, hatte ihn wieder nüchterner werden lassen und so hatte er sich nur noch an Nicht-Alkoholisches gehalten. Mit dem Ergebnis, dass er danach rasch immer müder geworden war. Als sein Kopf bei einem besonders ausführlichen Gespräch über die Vorteile und Nachteile diverser Autotypen so schwer geworden war, dass er ihn kurzzeitig auf Jacks Schulter ablegen musste, hatte der eingesehen, dass es höchste Zeit war, ins Zimmer zurück zu kehren. 

Nicht, dass ihm das nicht ausnehmend gut gefiel, aber Jack war von kribbeliger Unruhe erfüllt, dass Daniel in seinem halbwachen Zustand irgendetwas tun oder sagen würde, das nicht für fremde Ohren bestimmt war. Kein offizielles Stargate-Geheimnis, nein, da vertraute er auf Daniels Verschwiegenheit. Aber wer weiß, was Daniel murmeln könnte, wenn er seinen Kopf so vertrauensvoll in Jacks Halsbeuge liegen hatte?  
Ja, was wohl, Jack? Wahrscheinlich den Namen seiner letzten Eroberung! Da wird – leider – nichts für dich Kompromittierendes bei heraus kommen!

Trotzdem schüttelte er Daniel sanft und verkündete, dass sie jetzt ins Hotel zurück kehren würden. Daniel wollte es erst gar nicht glauben, dass er die Augen tatsächlich geschlossen hatte: „Quatsch, ich habe doch nicht geschlafen.“  
„Und, was hat dein Kopf dann auf meiner Schulter gemacht?“, erkundigte sich Jack neckend und schob Daniels Brille wieder ganz auf die Nase zurück.  
War es Jacks Nähe, war es diese vertraute Geste oder war es tatsächlich sein noch schläfriges Gehirn? Jedenfalls antwortete Daniel ehrlich: „Es hat sich so gut angefühlt.“ 

Oh, verflixt, Daniel! Ja, genauso etwas hatte er zu vermeiden versucht! Es kam Jack wie ein Schlag in seine Magengrube vor. Er konnte nicht verhindern, dass der Klang dieser Worte für ihn so viel bedeutete, während Daniel sie doch nur so leicht dahin gesagt hatte. Aber noch einmal würde er nicht auf den Unterschied zwischen der Realität und seinem Wunschdenken hereinfallen und davon sein Handeln bestimmen lassen! So schob er Daniel ein Stückchen von sich, stand auf und meinte: „Ab ins … Hotel!“ 

Er hatte „Bett“ sagen wollen und es im letzten Moment noch verschluckt und in „Hotel“ abgeändert. Aber so wie Daniel ihn anschaute – erst mit spöttischer Belustigung, dann aber schnell den Blick abwendete – bestand keine Zweifel, dass auch er das nicht ausgesprochene Wort gehört hatte. Aber selbstverständlich ging er nicht darauf ein, denn das hätte ja bedeutet, sich einzugestehen, dass noch unerledigte Dinge zwischen ihnen standen. Stattdessen erhob er sich ebenfalls und fragte die beiden anderen Männer: „Kommt ihr auch mit, oder habt ihr noch eine weitere Adresse auf eurer Liste stehen?“

„Nein, nein, wir kommen auch mit, schließlich will ich dich morgen bei dem Rennen schlagen“, erwiderte Oliver herausfordernd.  
„Keine Chance!“  
„Nein, weil ich gewinnen werde!“, mischte sich Alex ein.  
Ihre Gewinnaussichten lauthals diskutierend und herumalbernd begaben sie sich auf den Heimweg.

\------------------------------------------------------------------

Diesmal war es an Daniel, noch lange wach zu liegen und über Jack nachzudenken. Sein Verhalten, seine Blicke, alles was er gesagt hatte und viel mehr noch, was er nicht gesagt hatte. Was sie beide nicht gesagt hatten. Denn er hatte ja, außer in der missglückten Aufzugs-Szene, auch noch kein Wörtchen über den Kuss und alles, wofür er stand, verloren. Wenn er mal davon ausging, dass Jacks Blick immer noch Verlangen ausgedrückt hatte – dann hatte er ein Problem!  
Was für ein Freund könnte er Jack denn sein, wenn der durch seine Gegenwart stets an das erinnert würde, was er nicht haben konnte? Für ihn wäre es einfacher. Er könnte den Kuss einfach vergessen und zur Ausgangssituation zurückkehren. – Aber … warum klang das nur so falsch? Machte er sich da gerade etwas vor?

Er drehte sich zu Jack um und betrachtete die entspannten Gesichtszüge des schlafenden Mannes neben ihm. Seines Freundes. Der seine Karriere in die Waagschale geworfen hatte, um ihm mehr als ein Freund sein zu können. Der ihm vertraute. Und nicht nur in beruflicher Hinsicht, sondern in einem Bereich, der noch viel schwerer wog. 

Zum ersten Mal gestand sich Daniel ein, dass, wenn er sich darauf einließe, dort wahrscheinlich mehr als nur die gefürchteten Komplikationen auf ihn warteten. Komplikationen natürlich auch - und nicht zu knapp! Sowohl in gesellschaftlicher Hinsicht als auch zwischen ihnen beiden, denn sie waren einfach beide zu dickköpfig, um nicht über kurz über lang aneinander zu geraten.  
Aber da war noch so viel mehr. 

Zögernd und ohne, dass er es wissen konnte, wiederholte er Jacks Geste vom ersten Abend, indem er mit seinem Zeigefinger einmal flüchtig über Jacks entspannte Hand strich. 

Daniel ging langsam auf, dass er weder auf die lieb gewonnen Wortgefechte, noch auf die Umarmungen verzichten müsste und auf Jacks Drängelei, mal etwas anderes zu tun als zu arbeiten, sowieso nicht. Und es wäre immer jemand da, der ihn in den Arm nähme, wenn es ihm so richtig dreckig ginge.  
Er würde gar nichts verlieren, er würde etwas hinzu gewinnen, wenn er auf Jacks Angebot einging. Nähe. Intimität. … und, Mensch Daniel, wenigstens zu dir selber kannst du doch ehrlich sein … Liebesleben. Etwas, das er seit Sha´res Tod mehr vermisst hatte, als er sich meist eingestehen wollte und deshalb fast immer mit Arbeit kompensiert hatte. Nun musste er nur noch herausfinden, ob er der Ansicht war, dass die Vorteile die Komplikationen aufwögen.  
Jack hätte jetzt bestimmt irgendeine sportliche Metapher bemüht und ihm klargemacht, dass der Ball jetzt in seinem Feld war. Er musste sich einig werden, Jack hatte diesen Schritt schon hinter sich. 

Daniel wälzte sich unruhig hin und her und versuchte seine Gedanken einzufangen, nicht hier ein Bild zu denken, dort einem halbem Gedanken nachzujagen, sondern Struktur hinein zu bringen. Versuchte, die entscheidende Frage zu formulieren, die am Anfang stehen musste und deren Beantwortung alle anderen nach sich zöge. Aber er war sich nicht ganz sicher, wie sie lauten musste und schlief darüber ein. 

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------

Aber was Daniels Kopf und sein Verstand trotz aller Bemühungen nicht zu Stande brachten, erledigten am nächsten Tag sein Herz und seine Gefühle für ihn. 

Wie versprochen hatte sich Jack zum Gäste-Skirennen, das die Skischule, nach Leistungsgruppen getrennt, veranstaltete, eingefunden. Am Vormittag, während die Erwachsenen noch übten, hatten die Kinder um blecherne Anstecknadeln und bunte Papierurkunden gekämpft, am Nachmittag waren die Erwachsenen dran. Da Daniel zu den Anfängern gehörte, war sein Kurs einer der ersten. 

Der Skilehrer hatte ihnen die weißen Plastikleibchen mit ihren Startnummern ausgehändigt und Daniel mühte sich jetzt mit zittrigen Fingern ab, die Bänder an den Seiten zu verknoten. Er war entsetzlich nervös und fluchte leise vor sich hin, als die Schleife wieder aufging. 

„Lass mich mal“, meinte Jack und schob Daniels Hände beiseite.  
„Aber mach schnell, ich bin gleich dran“, mahnte Daniel und schaute ungeduldig zu der Anzeige, auf der jetzt die erste Startnummer erschien. Er hatte die Siebzehn und rutschte sofort zum Schlepplift, als Jack den letzten Knoten gemacht hatte.  
„Hals- und Beinbruch!“, rief ihm Jack hinterher und wünschte dann bald, er hätte es nicht getan. 

Denn voller Ehrgeiz stürzten sich die meisten Skianfänger in den Slalomhang und erreichten Geschwindigkeiten, die weit über dem lagen, was sie noch gefahrlos meistern konnten. Immer wieder fädelte jemand in voller Fahrt eines der Tore ein und schleifte es einige Meter mit sich über den Hang. Oder sie nahmen eine Kurve so halsbrecherisch schnell, dass sie unweigerlich aus ihr heraus getragen wurden. Aber irgendwie rappelten sich alle wieder auf, sortieren die Ski neu und kamen tatsächlich, unter lautstarken Anfeuerungen der Zuschauer, im Ziel an. 

Natürlich hatte auch Daniel genügend Ehrgeiz, um sich voller Elan in die abgesteckte Piste zu stürzen. Jack ertappte sich dabei, wie er die Luft anhielt, als Daniel die erste Kurve mit Bravour meisterte, für die zweite aber viel zu viel Schwung hatte und für einen Moment nur noch auf einem Ski fuhr. Sein zweites Bein, befand sich fast dreißig Zentimeter über dem Boden und damit versucht er, sein Gleichgewicht zu halten. Die dritte Kurve klappte besser und so nahm der wahnsinnige Wissenschaftler, auf dem kurzen, gerade Stück, tatsächlich noch mit seinen Stöcken zusätzlichen Schwung auf. Jack konnte gar nicht hinschauen, als Daniel das nächste Slalom-Tor mit seiner Schulter streifte, aber wie durch ein Wunder die Kurve schaffte. Ein rascher Blick zur Zeittafel zeigte Jack, dass Daniel hervorragend in der Zeit lag und so brüllte er, mit Alex und Oliver, die ihre Abfahrt beide schon hinter sich hatten, lauthals: „Daniel! Daniel!“ über die Piste. 

Als einer der wenigen, die ohne jeden Sturz unten ankamen, lag Daniel auf Platz zwei, als er die Lichtschranke am Zielleinlauf durchfuhr. Nach einem raschen Blick zur Anzeigentafel, riss er die Arme hoch, rutschte auf seine Freunde zu und meinte begeistert: „Zweitschnellste Zeit bisher!“  
„Super!“, rief Alex und klopfte ihm anerkennend auf die Schulter.  
„Wow! Daniel! Du bist klasse gefahren!“ Jack ließ sich von der allgemeinen Begeisterung mitreißen und drückte Daniel einmal fest an sich. Dann ging ihm plötzlich auf, was er da gerade tat und wollte Daniel loslassen, als er merkte, dass der jüngere Mann seine Hände, etwas von den Skistöcken behindert, dennoch fest um Jacks Taille geschlungen hatte. Er gab Jack auch nicht frei, als der einen Schritt zurück treten wollte. So lehnte sich auch Jack in Daniels Umarmung. 

„Spacemonkey“, flüsterte Daniel einen Moment später und Jack schaute ihn erstaunt an.  
„Wie kommst du jetzt darauf?“  
„Es ist wie damals im Gateraum, als du mich so genannt hast.“  
„Da dachte ich auch, ich hätte dich verloren…“, führte Jack Daniels Gedanken laut fort. 

Mehr brauchten sie nicht sagen. Denn sie hatten beide gespürt, dass sie in den letzten Tagen wieder verdammt knapp davor gestanden hatten, sich zu verlieren. Dieses Mal durch ihre eigene Schuld. Jetzt sah es so aus, als hätten sie den Status quo, der vor dem Kuss und dem Streit bestanden hatte, wieder hergestellt. Daniel war erleichtert darüber, dass freundschaftliche Berührungen wieder möglich waren. 

Hier, unter so vielen Leuten, konnte auch Jack nichts anderes tun, als Daniel noch einmal kurz an sich zu drücken, dann musste er ihn wieder loslassen. Auch wenn Daniels von der Anstrengung und Aufregung gerötete Wangen, sein total entspannter und begeisterter Gesichtsausdruck sofort wieder andere Wünsche in ihm erwachen ließen. Ja, Daniel hatte Recht. Nicht nur die Umarmung erinnerte ihn an den Beginn ihrer Freundschaft. Daniels hemmungslose Begeisterung, die er sonst im Mountain in den letzten Jahren doch sehr im Zaum hielt, brach angesichts dieses sportlichen Ereignisses wieder hervor. Und auch wie er aufgeregt auf- und abhüpfte, als die anderen Läufer nur knapp, aber nicht mehr ganz an seine Zeit heran fuhren. Dies alles erinnerte Jack wieder an den langhaarigen Wissenschaftler aus den Anfängen ihrer Zusammenarbeit. 

Im Endeffekt fuhr noch eine Läuferin neue Bestzeit, so dass sich das Ergebnis noch einen Platz nach hinten verschob. Aber Daniel strahlte über das ganze Gesicht, als klar war, dass er tatsächlich die Bronze-Medaille gewonnen hatte. 

„Bist du nicht sauer, dass es jetzt doch nicht Silber ist?“, erkundigte sich O´Neill.  
„Jack! Das ist das erste Mal, dass ich etwas für eine sportliche Leistung gewonnen habe! Davon hätte ich während meiner College-Zeit nur träumen können!“  
„Du hast halt den richtigen Beruf“, neckte ihn Jack. „Der hält dich fit.“  
„Ich denke, ich bin noch nie in meinem Leben so trainiert gewesen“, stimmte ihm Daniel zu, dann verschwand er, um sich seine Auszeichnung abzuholen. 

Auch auf dem Rückweg zum Hotel musste Jack sich ununterbrochen etwas über das Rennen anhören. Mit einem nachsichtigen Lächeln lauschte er, als ihm Daniel zum dritten Mal erklärte, wo er seiner Meinung nach die entscheidenden Zehntelsekunden verloren hatte und wo er diese allererste Medaille wohl am Besten aufbewahren würde.

Im Zimmer angekommen wickelte Daniel das Zeichen seines sportlichen Erfolges sorgsam in eine dicke Lage Toilettenpapier und verstaute es in seinem Koffer. 

Jack schaute ihm einen Moment zu, dann meinte er: „Zieh was Nettes an. Ich habe einen Tisch bestellt“, und verschwand in Richtung der Dusche.

„Was … Nettes?“, murmelte Daniel unentschlossen und starrte ratlos in seinen Schrank. Er persönlich fand ja weiße Strickpullis sehr nett, aber Jack schien an etwas Formelleres gedacht zu haben. Er suchte eine dunkelgraue Hose und ein hellgraues Hemd aus. Da musste es doch noch irgendwo einen Schlips geben, den er sicherheitshalber mal für Silvester eingepackt hatte… Voilà! Nachdem er ihn endlich zwischen den Socken gefunden hatte, stand er gerade vor dem Spiegel und mühte sich mit dem Knoten ab, als Jack aus dem Bad kam. 

„Wow!“, entfuhr es Jack mit einem Blick auf die elegante Kleidung.  
Ihre Augen trafen sich im Spiegel und Daniel erkundigte sich lächelnd: „Nett genug?“  
„Noch netter und ich kann meine Finger nicht bei mir behalten“, sagte Jack das Erste, das ihm durch den Sinn ging.  
„Jack!“, tadelte Daniel, begleitete es aber mit einem Lächeln und hielt still, als O´Neill die Krawatte noch ein paar Millimeter zurecht rückte. 

Jack … flirtete mit ihm! Kein anderes Wort schien Daniel passend zu sein, als er sich plötzlich Jacks Nähe nur allzu bewusst wurde. Jacks Körper, der ihn fast berührte und Jacks Finger die fast seinen Hals streichelten. 

Dann trat Jack einen Schritt zur Seite und Daniel stellte fest, dass das Handtuch, das Jack um die Hüften geschlungen hatte, nicht verbergen konnte, dass ihn die Situation erregt hatte. Und er gab sich auch gar keine Mühe, es zu verbergen, zwang Daniel anzuerkennen, dass er gesehen hatte, was seine Nähe ihm antat. Daniel schluckte schwer und wandte den Blick ab. 

„Nur Abendessen, Daniel, nicht mehr“, beruhigte ihn Jack, was seine Aufmerksamkeit sofort wieder zurück brachte.  
Daniel gab sich einen Ruck, auch wenn Jacks sanft gesprochene Worte weit davon entfernt waren, ihn zu beruhigen. „Okay, das kann ich“, meinte er dann mit einem leicht schiefen Grinsen. 

\------------------------------------------------------

Jack hatte tatsächlich etwas mit Kerzen auf den Tischen, einer französisch angehauchten Speisekarte und klassischer Musik im Hintergrund ausgesucht. Meilenweit von ihren sonstigen Gewohnheiten entfernt! 

„Hör mit dem Kopfschütteln auf, oder du bekommst noch Muskelkater“, frozzelte O´Neill, während Daniel die Weinkarte studierte.  
„Hast du die Preise gesehen, Jack?“  
„Man lebt nur einmal.“ Jack zuckte nachlässig mit den Schultern. 

Daniel konnte gerade noch die Bewegung seines Kopfes stoppen und starrte Jack über den Rand seiner Brille durchdringend an. 

„Komm schon! Genieß es einfach!“ Resolut nahm ihm O´Neill die Karte ab, klappte sie zu und fragte: „Worauf hast du Hunger?“  
„Pommes mit Ketchup?“  
Jack riss erstaunt die Augen auf.  
Daniel lachte: „So geht es mir schon die ganze Zeit! Laufend tust du etwas, was ich nicht erwarte.“  
„Das ist gut, nicht wahr? Hält einen wach“, stimmte O´Neill in sein Lachen ein und sie schauten sich voller Übereinstimmung an. Ja, es tat unendlich gut, wieder auf derselben Wellenlänge unterwegs zu sein!

Im Endeffekt überließ Jack es dann Daniel aus den ganzen französischen Namen das herauszufiltern, was sie mochten, so dass Daniel für sie beide bestellte.

Daniel nippte an seinem Aperitif, während seine Gedanken rasten. Dann hielt er die Ungewissheit nicht länger aus und meinte: „Versteh mich bitte nicht falsch … aber wie bist du auf dieses Restaurant gekommen?“  
„Nicht meine Liga, heh?“  
„Doch … ich meine, … also es ist nicht so, … ich …“

Jack erlöste ihn. „Ich habe Alex gefragt. Dachte, der wüsste so etwas.“  
„Warum? Weil er schwul ist?“, rutschte Daniel unbedacht heraus.  
„Nein, Dummkopf. Weil er Geld wie Heu hat.“  
„Nur, weil er in der Computer Branche tätig ist, ist er nicht Bill Gates“, spöttelte Daniel wenig überzeugt. 

„Mensch, Daniel! Du bist doch hier der Anthropologe. Hast du nicht die Skier gesehen, die er fährt?“  
„Nein. Außerdem hat das mit Anthropologie gar nicht zu tun.“  
„Hat es doch. Die Kunde vom Menschen, schon vergessen?“  
„Hat es nicht!“  
„Doch!“  
„Hat es …“

Der Ober, der die Vorspeise brachte, unterbrach ihr sinnloses Geplänkel.

„Du hast ihn also gefragt, welches das teuerste Restaurant in Vail ist?“, nahm Daniel, der das Ganze immer seltsamer fand, das Gespräch wieder auf. „Warum?“

Nach dieser Umarmung vom Nachmittag, die so voller Gegenseitigkeit und Übereinstimmung gewesen war und dem kleinen Intermezzo vor dem Spiegel, beschloss Jack, noch einmal alles zu riskieren. Manche würden ihn vielleicht für verrückt halten, aber er musste wissen, wo er mit Daniel stand. Noch mal so eine gefühlsmäßige Berg- und Talfahrt würde er nicht durchstehen. Alles oder nichts.

„Ich habe ihn gefragt, welches Restaurant er empfehlen würde, wenn ich dich stilvoll verführen will“, antwortete Jack gezwungen ruhig und beobachtete Daniel genau.  
Daniel schluckte, verschluckte sich, schüttete Wein hinterher, hustete erneut und schaute Jack dann mit purem Entsetzen an. Jack – Colonel Jack O´Neill – hatte mit jemanden darüber gesprochen, dass er einen Mann, dass er ihn … verführen wollte?

„Jack! Bist du verrückt?!“ Er nahm seine Stimme zurück, als er merkte, dass ihm die Leute am Nebentisch merkwürdige Blicke zuwarfen. Daniel konnte es nicht fassen, dass Jack mit einer so persönlichen - und in den falschen Händen gefährlichen - Information herausgerückt war. Konnte nicht glauben, wie entschlossen Jack in dieser Sache vorging. „Du kannst doch nicht wildfremden Leuten erzählen, dass du mit mir … du weißt schon …“ Er brachte nicht einmal die Worte dafür heraus. 

„Ich kann es nur wildfremden Leuten erzählen“, stellte Jack unmissverständlich klar. „Hier sind wir der Bibliothekar und der Chef einer Sicherheitsfirma - absolut unverdächtig. Und ich habe Alex und Oliver durch Carter kurz überprüfen lassen. Sie sind das, was sie vorgeben zu sein.“

Daniel verdrehte bei dieser Argumentation die Augen. Das war so gar nicht Jack! Doch dann dachte er daran, unter welchem Druck Jack die letzten Tage gestanden hatte. Er konnte nur vermuten, dass Jack einfach ein Ventil für seine Gefühle gebracht hatte, die er, Daniel, unwissentlich so schrecklich durcheinander gewirbelt hatte.  
„Hast du wirklich „verführen“ gesagt?“, erkundigte er sich schon ruhiger.  
„Indirekt.“ Jack legte sein Besteck auf dem Rand des Tellers ab und schaute sein Gegenüber an. „Während du bei der Siegerehrung warst, habe ich mich längere Zeit mir Alex unterhalten. Ein Wort gab das andere und … ich musste einfach mal hören, wie … es sich in so einer Beziehung lebt. Alex war ausgesprochen offen zu mir. Wir haben uns sehr … äh… interessant unterhalten.“ Er grinste Daniel herausfordernd an. 

„Oh Gott, Jack! Und ich habe noch nicht einmal zugestimmt!“ Daniel war klar, wie viel es den sonst so verschlossenen Colonel gekostet haben musste, mit jemand anderem über seine Absichten und Gefühle zu reden.  
„Eben. Deshalb auch dieses Restaurant. Danach ein gemütlicher Spaziergang zum Hotel, vielleicht noch …“ Er stoppte, ehe ihn sein Überschwang mitreißen konnte. „Okay, das sehen wir, wenn es soweit ist. Du wirst schon merken: ich kann auch romantisch!“ Jack grinste gewinnend.

Jetzt musste Daniel wirklich lachen: „Wie kommst du auf die Idee, Romantik würde mich umstimmen?“  
„Etwa nicht? Ein gutes Essen, ein exquisiter Wein, vielleicht noch ein Feuer im Kamin, jetzt sag mir nicht, dass dich das kalt lässt!“  
„Nun … Nein, das hat schon was für sich.“  
„Siehst du. Du wirst es mögen. - Du wirst alles mögen.“ Jacks Stimme war nur noch ein Flüstern, ging aber durch Daniels Körper wie ein Paukenschlag. Brachte alle Nerven-Enden in ihm zur Resonanz. 

Du wirst alles mögen…Verflucht! Ja! Wahrscheinlich hatte Jack sogar Recht! Es war Daniel klar, dass es hier nicht um Romantik per se ging. Vielmehr ging es darum, dass Jack bereit war, etwas für ihn zu tun, was er sonst im Leben nicht tun würde. Etwas zu tun, dessen einziger Zweck es war, dass es ihm, Daniel, gefallen würde. Wem würde es dabei nicht warm im Innern werden, so im Zentrum der Aufmerksamkeit zu stehen? Wann hatte das letzte Mal jemand sein Wohl, sein Vergnügen über sein eigenes gestellt? Das war schon Jahre her. Vielleicht war es an der Zeit, dass er es zuließ, dass ihn wieder jemand verwöhnen wollte.  
So war sein ebenso leise hervorgebrachtes: „Ich brauche aber noch Zeit“, als der Ober die gedünstete Forelle vor ihnen abstellte, eigentlich schon eine Kapitulation.

Als solche fasste Jack sie auch auf und meinte gutgelaunt: „Ein bisschen gebe ich dir noch.“ 

Daniel überlegte einen Moment, ob er einen Zeitrahmen verhandeln sollte, sagte sich dann aber, dass er sich damit nur selbst unter Druck setzen würde. Er würde versuchen, die Dinge einfach auf sich zukommen zu lassen. 

Zum ersten Mal an diesem Abend war er entspannt genug, dem, was auf seinem Teller lag auch die nötige Aufmerksamkeit zukommen zu lassen. Er stellte etwas verspätet begeistert fest, wie hervorragend das Essen und der Wein waren. Mit einem Kompliment an den Küchenchef brachte er den Ober, der genauso etepetete war wie das Lokal und dem es offensichtlich in der Seele weh getan hatte zu beobachten, dass sie das Essen nur vernichteten, statt es zu genießen, immerhin zu einem höflichen Lächeln. Da auch das Dessert Daniels vollste Zustimmung fand, zahlte Jack am Ende (fast) ohne mit der Wimper zu zucken, eine Rechnung, für die er sonst vier Mal essen gehen konnte.

Im Hotelzimmer zurück, hielt sich Jack an sein Versprechen und machte keinen weiteren Annäherungsversuch. Daniel selbst war noch zu sehr mit dem Sortieren und Gewichten von Informationen und Überlegungen beschäftigt, als dass er etwas initiiert hätte. So schliefen sie wieder mal mit einem bloßen: „Gute Nacht, Jack“, „Gute Nacht, Daniel“ ein, dieses Mal aber von einem nicht unangenehmen Schweigen begleitet.

\-----------------------------------------------------------

Am folgenden Tag, Silvester, hatte Daniel keine Skischule mehr und Jack ließ es sich nicht nehmen, den ganzen Vormittag auf irgendwelchen Anfängerhügeln mit ihm herumzukurven. Seine Technik durch viel ermunternden Zuspruch zu verbessern und ihn mehr als einmal aus dem Schnee aufzusammeln. Jack erfreute sich an Daniels Fortschritten. Deshalb quittierte er auch nur mit einem Lachen, als Daniel ihn zum zweiten Mal zu sich in den Schnee zog, statt die entgegen gestreckte Hand zum Aufstehen zu benutzen. In solchen Momenten, wenn Jack halb über Daniel lag, war mehr als bloße Kameraderie in ihrem Herumalbern. Da es Daniel gewesen war, der diese Situationen herbeigeführt hatte, fühlte Jack, wie sich im Laufe des Tages ein immer stärkere Unruhe in ihm ausbreitete. Es war wieder so, dass jeder Blick kribbelte, nur diesmal durfte er es zulassen. Er zeigte Daniel seinerseits, dass er darauf eingehen würde, dass Daniel aber das Tempo bestimmen könnte. 

Am Nachmittag kauften sie noch ein paar Mitbringsel für Carter, Janet, Cassandra und Teal´c. Dann mussten sie auch bereits beginnen, wieder ihre Koffer zu packen. Denn am nächsten Tag, nach einem späten Frühstück, müssten sie wieder nach Colorado Springs zurück fahren. 

„Hast du eigentlich auch nur die Hälfte von dem angehabt, was du eingepackt hattest?“, erkundigte sich Daniel interessiert, als Jack wieder einen unbenutzten Wäschestapel vom Schrank in den Koffer zurück beförderte.  
Jack warf einen abwägenden Blick auf seine Sachen, dann meinte er ehrlich: „Ich könnte glatt noch drei Wochen bleiben.“

„Dafür, dass du am ersten Abend am liebsten abgereist wärest …,“ grinste Daniel.  
„Oh ja! Ich werde mit Major Carter noch mal ein Wörtchen reden müssen“, erwiderte Jack und warf noch einen Stapel Wäsche aufs Bett.  
„Wann habt ihr euch diesen Urlaub überlegt?“  
„Kurz nach Thanksgiving, warum?“  
„Ich nehme mal an, dieses Doppelzimmer war das einzige, was Sam noch so kurzfristig bekommen konnte. Ich würde ihr an deiner Stelle die Hölle nicht so heiß machen.“  
„Wer spricht hier von Hölle heiß machen?“, fragte Jack herausfordernd. „Vielleicht bedanke ich mich ja auch bei ihr?“  
„Das klingt entschieden besser“, bestätigte Daniel und verstaute noch die Souvenirs. 

\---------------------------------------------------------

Sie trafen sich am Abend mit Oliver und Alex im Speisesaal. Nachdem sich alle an den Köstlichkeiten des Buffets bedient hatten und einen Platz in der Nähe des Kamins ergattert hatten, konnte Daniel nicht umhin, immer wieder einen raschen Blick auf Alex zu werfen. Der ließ sich aber in keiner Weise anmerken, dass Jack am Vortag ein Gespräch mit ihm geführt hatte, in dem es um seine Verführung gegangen war. Und dennoch, als Alex sich ganz nebensächlich erkundigte, ob ihnen das Restaurant gefallen hatte, konnte er an nichts anderes denken und steckte sich schnell ein riesiges Stück Melone in den Mund, so dass er nicht zu antworten brauchte. 

Jack beschrieb ausführlich das Menü, das sie gegessen hatten und Daniel zwang sich, nicht in allem einen Zwischenton heraus zu hören. Als Jack beim Dessert angekommen war, hatte er sich so weit wieder unter Kontrolle, dass er von da an auch etwas zum Gespräch beisteuern konnte. 

Mit mehreren Touren zum Buffet war es schneller halb zwölf, als sie es für möglich gehalten hätten. 

„Wie ist es, wollen wir jetzt nach draußen gehen?“, fragte Oliver und erhob sich.  
„Raus gehen?“, fragte Daniel ungläubig, dem sein Platz am Kamin eigentlich schon ganz gut gefiel.  
„Jack? Hast du nicht…?“, fragte Alex jetzt O´Neill.  
„Vergessen“, murmelte Jack  
„Was?“, wollte Daniel wissen, als er die Blicke sah, die zwischen den drei anderen Männern hin und her gingen.

Jack musste antworten. Die beiden anderen konnten und wollten ihm nicht da raus helfen. „Oliver und Alex haben vorgeschlagen, das Neue Jahr mit einer Flasche Champagner unter freiem Himmel zu begehen.“  
Daniel brauchte nur einen Augenblick zu überlegen, dann meinte er begeistert: „Das ist eine tolle Idee!“  
„Sehen Sie, Jack, Sie hätten bloß fragen brauchen“, grinste Alex. 

Sie holten alle ihre dicken Anoraks und trafen sich fünf Minuten später vor dem Hotel. Oliver jammerte zwar ein bisschen, er habe viel zu viel gegessen, um jetzt noch einen Hügel ersteigen zu können. Aber kurz vor Mitternacht waren sie an einer Stelle angelangt, die eine hervorragenden Blick über das Tal bot und die Aussicht entschädigte für die Strapazen. Sie waren nicht die einzigen, die diese Idee gehabt hatten und überall an den Skihängen sah man im Boden steckende Fackeln leuchten und hörte das Gelächter der Menschen. 

Alex verteilte die Sektgläser. Jack bot an, den Champagner zu öffnen und so perlte schon wenige Minuten später der prickelnde Schaumwein in ihren Gläsern.  
Sie starrten auf ihre Zifferblätter und verfolgten die letzten, zäh verrinnenden Minuten des alten Jahres, bis ein erster voreiliger Feuerwerkskörper die Stille der Nacht und die Schwärze des Himmels zerriss. Eine blau funkelnde Kaskade fiel über ihren Köpfen nieder, während sie von zehn aus runter zählten. 

„… vier, drei, zwei, eins! Mitternacht! Ein frohes Neues Jahr!“ Die Sektgläser klirrten aneinander. Zuerst stießen Daniel und Jack mit Alex und Oliver an, dann gegenseitig und wünschten sich ein gutes Neues Jahr. Wie nicht anders zu erwarten, küssten sich Oliver und Alex anschließend, keinen Gedanken mehr an die beiden anderen verschwendend. Eine lange Sekunde schauten sich Jack und Daniel unschlüssig an, dann nahm Daniel Jack das Glas aus der Hand und stellte es mit seinem vorsichtig im Schnee ab. 

Als er sich aus der gebückten Haltung wieder aufrichtete riss ihn Jack in seine Arme. „Alles, alles Gute, Daniel, für das nächste Jahr!“, flüsterte er mit heiserer Stimme, die nur schlecht seine Ungeduld verbergen konnte.  
„Dir auch, Jack. Auf dass alle deine Wünsche in Erfüllung gehen.“ Dann zögerte er noch einen winzigen Moment, ehe er sich endlich vorbeugte und seine kalten Lippen zaghaft auf Jacks Mund legte. 

Jack öffnete, trotz aller Bemühungen sich zu mäßigen, seinen Mund sofort für Daniel und ihr leicht nach Champagner schmeckender Atem vermischte sich.  
Daniel quittierte das mit einem leisen Stöhnen. Aber Jacks Hände an seiner Taille waren so fordernd, Jacks Atem auf seinen Lippen so heiß, Jacks ungeduldiges Knabbern an seiner Oberlippe so erregend, so dass er schließlich alles Denken sein ließ und den Kuss mit aller Hingabe erwiderte. Was für ein Unterschied zu dem ersten, misslungen Versuch!  
Jetzt konnte sich Jack nicht mehr über mangelnde Reaktion beschweren.

Um sie herum das Feuerwerk, über ihnen der Sternenhimmel, dazu ein Daniel, der zwischen zwei Küssen fiebrig flüsterte: „Das sind meine guten Vorsätze für das neue Jahr“ – es war fast zu perfekt für Jacks Geschmack und er hielt Daniel für einen Moment auf Armeslänge von sich.  
„Ist das … wirklich wahr?“ Er konnte es kaum glauben.

„Das ist wahr. Ich hatte eine Flasche Sekt in den Kühlschrank gestellt und hätte es dir gesagt, wenn wir wieder im Zimmer gewesen wären. Aber so ist es natürlich viel besser!“  
„Doch romantisch veranlagt?“  
„Was dagegen?“  
„Nein, Daniel. Das trifft sich wunderbar.“ Jack drückte seinen Freund, der endlich zugestimmt hatte, mehr für ihn zu sein als nur sein bester Freund, fest an sich und genoss die Erleichterung und die Vorfreude.

Dann fasste er nur einen einzigen guten Vorsatz für das nächste Jahr: er würde Daniel glücklich machen.  
Und dann fasste Jack gleich noch einen zweiten hinterher: er würde sofort damit beginnen, wenn sie wieder im Hotelzimmer wären. 

 

\---------------Ende--------------

 

©Antares, November 2004


End file.
